You & Me
by Meinta
Summary: "Aku punya rencana agar pangeranku terbangun."/"Ada bagian mesin waktu itu yang menghilang."/"Baguslah kalau begitu. Cepatlah ketahui nama 'pangeran'mu itu. Dan cepatlah menikah dengannya."/ "Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu." Bad summary -,-Cast : Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Hankyung, Leeteuk. This fic is GS. LAST CHAP UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Meinta

Judul : You & ME

Cast : Lee Eunhyuk, Cho Kyuhyun, yang lain menyusul (?)

Genre : Friendship, Fantasy

Rate : T

Length : 1 of 4

- Y O U & M E -

Eunhyuk berlari dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju ke sebuah gedung yang berada di pusat kota pada tengah hari. Hari ini matahari sangat terik di atas sana. Membuat siapa saja malas keluar rumah atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.

Sesampainya di gedung itu, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu gedung dengan sepenuh tenaga. Maklum gedung ini gedung tua, dan memiliki pintu yang besar. Kira-kira tinggi pintu tersebut 4 meter dan memiliki berat kira-kira 25 kg.

Di dalam gedung, Eunhyuk langsung melesat ke dalam dan menuju sebuah rak yang berisi penuh dengan buku-buku kuno. Ya, sekarang Eunhyuk sedang berada di sebuah perpustakaan yang terletak di pusat kota. Perpustakaan yang sangat besar dan luas. Berbagai buku ada disini, buku mancanegara, buku sekolah, undang undang, buku pra sejarah, buku sihir, buku teknologi intinya perpustakaan ini sangat lengkap. Karena buku disini sangat lengkap, tak jarang banyak orang yang berada disini.

Eunhyuk mengambil berbagai buku kuno yang berada di rak tersebut. Buku buku itu terlihat sudah usang, tapi tampilannya masih bagus.

**KYUHYUN POV**

'Tidak! Aku terlambat, aku terlambat!' Umpatku dalam hati. Saat memasuki kawasan gedung perpustakaan, aku mulai berlari. Pasti bosku akan memarahiku lagi, dan mungkin aku akan dipecat.

TIDAK!

Ku buka pintu perpustakaan. Dan benar dugaanku, bosku sudah berdiri di balik meja peminjaman buku yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan death glare-nya. Glek! Siap-siaplah dipecat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." Dia menyebut namaku dengan suara yang dipaksakan sabar.

Aku mulai mendekat dengan perlahan. "Maafkan saya. Saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sesalku dengan kepala menunduk, terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan setelah ini.

"Huh…" bosku menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Saya maafkan. Ini sudah 10 kalinya kamu terlambat dalam 3 minggu ini, Kyuhyun." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Huft. . . " aku menarik nafas lega. Aku tahu bosku memang baik, tapi kalau dia sudah marah dia akan menjadi sangat kejam.

Ku taruh tasku di atas meja tugasku dan mulai mengganti bajuku dengan seragam perpustakaan. Atasan seragam berwarna merah maroon, dan bawahannya kami bebas mau menggunakan apa saja.

"Terlambat lagi?" Tanya seseorang setelah aku keluar dari ruang ganti. Ah, ternyata Siwon.

"Eh, iya. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak urusan." Jawabku sekenanya.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sibuk. Hari ini aku mengantar Sungmin, kekasihku ke rumah ibunya yang ada di Mokpo dan itu memakan waktu yang sangat banyak diperjalanan. Tapi hari biasanya aku ketiduran.

"Oke, aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat bekerja." Pamit Siwon.

Aku bekerja sebagai orang yang mengatur buku-buku yang diletakkan sesuai dengan tempatnya. Siwon juga sama denganku, mengatur buku. Aku ambil sift sore, dia ambil sift pagi. Jadi saat aku datang, dia pasti akan pulang. Ada 2 orang lagi yang bekerja disini, dan mereka sama denganku, mengambil sift sore. Pertama Hankyung yang menjadi partnerku mengatur buku, dan seorang perempuan yang menjadi penjaga meja peminjaman buku, Leeteuk.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja peminjaman buku untuk mengambil buku pinjaman yang sudah dikembalikan. Ku lihat Leeteuk yang sedang mengecek ulang buku-buku itu.

"Hai." Sapaku membuyarkan pikirannya yang sedang serius.

"Oh, hai Kyuhyun. Terlambat lagi?" tanyanya padaku. Oke, kenapa semua orang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Ku balas pertanyaannya dengan anggukan, terlalu malas menjawabnya

"Jadi mana yang harus ku kerjakan?" tanyaku padanya berusaha profesional.

"Itu." Tunjuknya dengan menggunakan matanya. Ku ikuti arah matanya. Ku lihat disana ada 5 troli yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali?

"Tadi partner-nya Siwon tidak masuk, jadi Siwon sendirian yang mengerjakannya. Tapi dia hanya bisa menghabiskan 2 troli. Dan satu troli lagi sedang dikerjakan oleh Hankyung." Jelasnya seolah dia bisa mambaca pertanyaan didalam kepalaku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sepertinya aku harus lembur hari ini. Ku ambil alih troli pertama dan mulai menjalankannya ke rak-rak buku.

"Baiklah, aku kerja dulu ya. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan lembur." Pamitku pada Leeteuk sebelum benar-benar pergi dari meja peminjaman buku.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari mulut perempuan itu. "Semangat!" ucapnya menyemangatiku.

Leeteuk lebih tua setengah tahun dariku, tapi dia tidak ingin dipanggil noona. Tidak ingin terlihat tua katanya.

Kuteruskan pejalananku untuk mengembalikan buku-buku itu ketempatnya masing masing.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam lamanya aku hanya berhasil menghabiskan seperempat dari troli. Masih ada banyak buku menanti disana. Ayo semangat Cho Kyuhyun.

Ku ambil lagi satu buku yang paling tebal diantara yang lain. Buku sejarah dinasti Ming. Siapa yang peduli dengan sejarah ini. Kalau aku sih, tidak mau membuang waktuku dengan membaca buku seperti ini.

Aku berjalan menuju rak khusus sejarah dan meletakkannya dianatara buku-buku tebal lainnya. Rak ini berada di sudut ruangan dan termasuk rak yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk. Rak ini biasanya sangat jarang yang mendatangi atau hanya duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan di sebelah rak ini. Menurutku hanya satu orang saja yang akan duduk disana.

Setelah meletakkan buku itu ke tempatnya aku berjalan kearah bangku pembaca. Dan benar saja sudah ada satu orang yang duduk disana. siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk adalah temanku. Ya, temanku. Karena dia sering membaca disini –hampir setiap hari –, dan dialah orang yang menajadi alasanku selalu pulang larut malam. Lalu tanpa di sengaja aku berkenalan dengannya disaat aku sudah sangat jenuh menunggunya selesai membaca dan akan menendangnya keluar dari perpustakaan ini. Setiap kali datang kemari, ia pasti akan membaca buku-buku kuno itu tanpa mengenal waktu. Seperti sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

"Hey. Kenapa kau memperhatikan wanita itu terus?" tanya Hankyung yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahku. Tanpa sadar dari tadi aku memperhatikan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya." elakku agar Hankyung tidak curiga.

"Jangan bohong. Aku melihatmu dari tadi Kyuhyun." bantah Hankyung. "Aku tahu dia memang cantik. Tapi kenapa gadis seperti dia lebih memilih berdiam diri disini daripada jalan-jalan ya?"

"Coba saja ajak dia jalan-jalan. Aku yakin dia tidak mau." tantangku pada Hankyung tapi aku sendri pun sudah tau apa jawaban gadis itu.

"Eh, kau sudah pernah mencobanya Kyuhyun?" curiga Hankyung padaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya. Dia itu sudah punya pacar." jelasku berdasarkan kenyataan. Eunhyuk memang punya pacar. Dia selalu mengatakan 'Aku sudah punya pangeran. Jadi jangan macam-macam.' Pangeran? Berlebihan sekali dia.

"Benarkah?" terlihat pancaran kekecewaan pada mata Hankyung. "Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu? Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya ya? Ya! Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" rengek Hankyung.

"Hankyung berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sekitar 4 minggu yang lalu aku berkenalan dengannya." jelasku lagi. "Tapi sudah dari jam berapa dia berada disini?" tanyaku.

"KYUHYUN JAHAT! Padahal dari pertama kali dia kesini aku sudah ingin berkenalan dengannya." rengek Hankyung sekali lagi.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" kesalku padanya. Awas saja kalau dia merengek lagi, akan ku lempar dengan buku-buku yang ada disini.

"Aku berangkat dia sudah ada disini." jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Kurasa dia marah padaku. Cih, kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

"Lelah sekali!" eluhku sambil merenggangkan ototku yang tegang karena sudah 4 jam lebih aku mengerjakan tugasku.

Langit sudah merubah warnanya yang tadinya berwarna orange yang dominan kuning sekarang menjadi biru tua yang dominan dengan hitam. Sudah malam ternyata, tidak terasa. Kurang setengah jam lagi perpustakaan ini akan tutup, tepatnya pukul 8 nanti. Ruangan besar ini sudah sangat sepi. Hankyung sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu, memberikan sisa pekerjaannya padaku. Sialan orang itu. Leeteuk juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kyuhyun aku pulang dulu ya. Kuserahkan perpustakaan ini padamu." Ujar Leeteuk dengan menepuk bahuku seolah-olah dia memberikan semua kepercayaannya padaku. Padahal itu memang tugasku untuk menutup, mengunci, mengecek semua isi perpustakaan sebelum aku pulang.

"Itu memang tugasku, tidak perlu kau beri tahupun aku tahu." jawabku malas.

"Haha, iya iya. Good night Kyuhyun." dia melambaikan tangannya padaku lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Saatnya pulang juga." Gumamku pada diri sendiri. Aku berjalan ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaianku. Setelah itu aku menuju meja tugasku untuk mengambil tas.

Kryuuuuk

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi. Tentu saja berbunyi dari tadi siang aku tidak sempat makan setelah dari rumah ibu Sungmin bagaimana tidak lapar. Setelah ini aku akan makan Jajangmyeon.

Aku mengecek keseluruh ruangan memastikan sudah tidak ada orang lagi. Dan disaat di pojok ruangan tepatnya di rak buku-buku kuno aku melihat seorang gadis sedang mencari-cari buku di rak itu. Eunhyuk. Kenapa aku lupa dia pasti akan ada disini.

"Kau masih disini ternyata?" tanyaku padanya yang masih sibuk memilih buku. Dia tidak menjawab. Tentu saja dia adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa diusik jika sudah ada buku didepannya. Dan ada banyak buku yang ada disini.

"Aku lelah. Kau pulang saja sana agar aku juga bisa pulang." Usirku. Aku tau setelah ini dia akan mentapku dengan death glare-nya karena telah melanggar janjiku. Dan

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK INGAT KEMARIN KAU MENGATAKAN APA?" teriaknya padaku. Benar saja pikiranku barusan.

"Iya iya! Aku akan menunggumu disini." Jawabku untuk membuatnya tenang.

Lalu aku duduk dikursi di tempat yang memang disediakan untuk para pembaca duduk. Aku melihatnya yang masih memperhatikanku. Aku menopang dagu dengan kedua tanganku lalu memperhatikannya juga. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buku-buku lagi.

Aku memang berjanji padanya akan mengijinkannya membaca buku disini sepuasnya karena kemarin dia sudah membantuku mendapatkan cinta Sungmin. Setelah 10 menit lamanya dia mencari buku, dia kembali duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapanku dan mulai tekun membaca.

"Hooam."

Aku mulai bosan memperhatikannya, setelah 15 menit aku menunggunya. Lihat betapa bosannya aku sampai memperhitungkan waktu aku menunggunya. Lebih baik aku tidur. Mungkin dia benar-benar akan berada disini sampai pagi menjelang. Ku letakkan kepalaku diatas meja dan mulai menutup mataku.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan pemandangan yang menyambutku adalah Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak ada dihadapanku, tapi buku-buku yang ia baca tadi masih ada di atas meja. Kemana anak itu? Apa dia sudah pulang? Kenapa buku-buku itu tidak berada di rak jika memang dia sudah pulang? Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah jam. Jam setengah 12. Ini sudah sangat malam. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Atau aku pulang saja ya?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang yang sedikit membuatku merinding. Lalu aku menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang membawa plastik berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Kau darimana?" tanyaku yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dari toko sebelah. Aku kasihan melihatmu yang mengeluh kelaparan dalam mimpimu. Apalagi di dunia nyata perutmu juga berbunyi sangat keras." Jawabnya.

"Jadi tadi aku mengigau?" Yang ditanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Kuakui memang aku lapar. Sangat lapar. Tadi sebenarnya aku akan membeli jajangmyeon setelah pulang dari perpustakaan, tapi aku harus menungguinya sampai nanti pagi menjelang. Jadi, pupuslah sudah rencanaku.

"Ini makanlah. Cuma ini saja yang menurutku bisa membuat kenyang." Dia menyodorkan sebuah roti isi yang cukup besar dihadapanku, lalu duduk dihadapanku.

Aku membuka rotiku, dan menyobeknya sedikit lalu memakannya. Kuperhatikan dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Sebenarnya aku juga lapar. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli makanan diluar" lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, alasan kau keluar bukan sepenuhnya dariku." Tukasku membuat kesimpulan yang dijawabnya dengan anggukan.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Aku dan dia sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan pangeranmu? Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Dia sedikit tersentak tapi tetap berusaha rileks.

"Belum ada perubahan sama sekali." Jawabnya lesu.

Kalian tau siapa pangeran yang aku maksudkan? Ya, dia adalah kekasih Eunhyuk. Aku sebenarnya bingung dengan kekasih Eunhyuk satu itu. Dia tidak pernah bangun, alias dia selalu tidur bagaikan seorang putri tidur. Tapi dia itu seorang pria, jadilah dia menamainya 'Pangeran Tidur'. Dia bilang pangerannya akan bangun setelah ia dewasa. Sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak 19 tahun, lebih muda 1 tahun dariku.

"Kapan kau berulang tahun?" tanyaku padanya. Seseorang dikatakan dewasa saat menginjak umur 20 tahun kalau tidak salah.

"5 Januari. Kenapa?" jawabnya setelah menelan makanannya.

"Pada saat itu kau akan menjadi dewasa. Berarti tinggal beberapa hari lagi bukan?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya bukan dewasa itu yang dimaksud oleh ayahku. Dewasa yang dimaksud, saat aku sudah bisa menerima hidupku dengan tegar dan bisa mandiri. Kurasa itu yang beliau maksud."

"Benarkah?" aku sedikit ragu. Di negara ini seseorang dikatakan dewasa saat berumur 20 tahun. "Jadi kau akan tetap berdiam diri disini sampai waktu itu datang?" lanjutku.

"Tentu tidak! Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang kulakukan disini?" bantahnya.

"Membaca buku-buku sejarah tidak penting?" jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Siapa bilang tidak penting! Ini sangat penting. Ini adalah buku sejarah peninggalan kakek moyangku." Bantahnya lagi.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

Apa hubungannya buku dengan seorang pria yang tertidur panjang. Menurut kisah 'Sleeping Beauty' yang pernah kubaca, putri akan bangun jika dicium oleh cinta sejatinya. Bukankah begitu?

"Aku punya rencana agar pangeranku terbangun." Jawabnya dengan pasti.

"Bagaimana? Dengan menyiramnya dengan air?" bercandaku.

PLETAKKK

"SAKIT BODOH!" Teriakku kesakitan karena dia memukulku dengan buku disebelahnya yang sangat tebal itu.

"Kau tidak punya otak ya? Sudah tau pangeranku itu akan bangun disaat aku beranjak dewasa." Ejeknya padaku. "Ayahku meninggalkan sebuah mesin waktu dirumah. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya untuk ke masa depan di saat umurku 25. Aku yakin aku sudah dewasa saat itu." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Kalau memang kau akan menggunakannya, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau menggunakannya?" memang benar, kenapa ia harus menghabiskan waktunya berada disini seharian sedangkan ada alat yang lebih efektif yang bisa membantunya.

"Ada bagian dari alat itu yang hilang. Dan aku sedang mencoba menciptakan bagian yang hilang itu dengan bantuan dari buku-buku ini." Dia mengangkat buku yang barusan dia pukulkan ke kepalaku.

"Kau sudah menemukan caranya?"

"Sudah. Tapi ada satu bahan yang sangat sulit dicari." Terpancar kekecewaan di matanya.

"Apa itu? tanyaku penasaran.

"Daun semanggi berdaun 4. Daun keberuntungan." Dia menundukan kepalanya sepertinya dia putus asa.

Daun itu memang sangat sulit di cari, apalagi di tengah kota seperti ini.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Tidak ada yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan ini. Bahkan sekarang aku lebih fokus pada makananku.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari dari buku lain. Tapi di buku lainpun juga menyantumkan 'daun semanggi berdaun 4'." Dia menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan. "Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" dia terlihat sangat putus asa sekali aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah." Keputusanku sudah bulat, walau sedikit terpaksa. "Aku akan membantumu karena kau juga sudah membantuku mendapatkan Sungmin, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan pangeranmu." Lanjutku tegas.

Dia mendongak melihat kearah mataku dengan serius. Mungkin dia mencari kebohongan dimataku.

"Aku serius. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Perintahku padanya karena merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun baik sekali!" dia berdiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku dan mengmbil kedua tanganku lalu dia mengguncakannya sangat keras.

"Berhenti! Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" lalu dia berhenti mengguncangkan tanganku dan kembali duduk dengan kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya.

"Aku masih bingung Kyuhyun. Apakah kau bisa membantuku mencari daun itu?" tanyanya padaku. Dimana aku bisa menemukannya? Di kota seperti ini mungkin sudah tidak ada. Kalau di desa? Mungkin masi ada karena banyak tumbuhan hijau disana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba cari besok di desa?" tanyaku padanya memberi solusi. "Ide bagus Kyuhyun!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Sekarang kita pulang lalu besok aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu aku juga harus minta ijin dulu pada Sungmin." Ucapku terburu-buru dan langsung beranjak dari kursiku.

Aku menyambar tasku yang entah sejak kapan aku sudah meletakkannya di atas meja baca tadi. Eunhyuk juga terburu-buru mengembalikan buku-buku tebal itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Mari pulang." Ucapku yang sudah diambang pintu keluar dari perpustakaan ini.

"Ayo." Eunhyuk sedikit berlari mendekati pintu keluar.

Aku mengunci pintu perpustakaan ini setelah Eunhyuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Pintu perpustakaan ini ada dua lapis. Yang pertama terbuat dari besi yang hanya bisa terlihat jika kau ada di dalam perpustakaan dan yang kedua dari kayu jati yang sangat kuat yang terlihat dari luar perpustakaan. Dengan cekatan aku mengunci kedua pintu itu.

"Eh Kyuhyun. Apa kau tau rumahku dimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersadar. Benar juga, selama ini kami hanya bertemu di perpustakaan saja, tidak sampai mampir kerumah masing-masing.

"Benar juga. Mungkin aku harus mengantarmu pulang baru aku akan mengetahui dimana letak rumahmu." Ucapku memberi solusi.

"Benar tidak merepotkanmu?" tanyanya ragu

"Kau ingin dibantu atau tidak. Ayo! Aku bawa motor, jadi tidak masalah."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau bawa motor." Umpatnya jengkel.

Tiba-tiba dia berkata "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak bawa? Kan kita tidak perlu lari-lari tidak jelas ke rumah Sungmin kemarin!" tanyanya sekaligus cibirnya padaku.

"Aku juga lupa kenapa aku tidak bawa motor." Jawabku sekenanya. Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak bawa motor kemarin.

Ku lihat dia yang hanya menurut dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berdua menuju ke tempat parkiran yang berada disebelah toko yang buka 24 jam. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai oleh pejalan kaki sudah terlihat sangat sepi. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah tengah malam atau bisa disebut juga sudah dini hari, mana mungkin masih ada orang yang mau berkeliaran. Kecuali kalau memang orang-orang itu bekerja pada tengah malam.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanyaku padanya.

Di hadapanku sekarang berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah rumah yang tergolong klasik, karena rumah ini terbuat dari kayu, tapi masih tampak mewah. Tidak seperti rumah yang berada di sekelilingnya yang terbuat dari batu bata atau beton. Perumahan disini bisa dibilang cukup sepi, bahkan mungkin rumah-rumah disini bisa di hitung jari.

"Iya. Mau masuk dulu?" Ajak Eunhyuk.

"Boleh. Sebenarnya aku sangat haus karena tadi kau hanya membelikan aku makanan tidak sekalian minumannya." Jawabku sedikit menyindirnya.

"Sudah bagus dibelikan, daripada tidak sama sekali." Cibirnya. Dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Aku mulai turun dari motorku dan mengikuti Eunhyuk yang sudah turun dari motorku lebih dulu. Kami mulai memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Terlihat banyak tumbuhan hijau disini dari pohon yang menjulang tinggi, dan berbagai bunga yang memamerkan mahkotanya yang berwarna-warni, dan juga ada.. Hama? Cukup banyak hama selama mata memandang. Mungkin Eunhyuk tidak pernah membersihkannya. Sudah pasti begitu. Sejak kapan dia akan ada dirumah seharian. Yang ada dia juga sibuk membaca buku-buku tidak penting di perpustakaan.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka pintu rumahnya. "Silahkan masuk." Pintanya padaku.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumahnya tepatnya menuju ruang tamu. Ruang tamu ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam boneka dan robot. Aku juga bingung. Tapi aku tidak berhenti di ruang tamu aku meneruskan langkahku menuju pintu yang mempunyai 2 daun pintu yang mungkin menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dengan ruang lainnya.

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan dan pandangan seperti toko mainan yang menyambutku. Di sekitar meja kerja, -karena di atas meja terlihat berbagai alat pertukangan kayu, beberapa kacamata pembesar, dan juga beberapa perlatan yang tidakku mengerti apa fungsinya. Jadi aku memutuskan itu adalah meja kerja- yang tepat berada di tengah ruangan ini di kelilingi oleh rangakaian kereta api beserta relnya sedang memutari meja itu. Dan ada keranjang boneka di pojok ruangan. Dan terdapat beberapa bola kaca bening berisi air. Di dalam bola kaca itu terdapat bentuk-bentuk seperti boneka salju, sebuah rumah dan lain sebagainya. Juga ada banyak lemari-lemari kecil yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya. Di dinding kayunya pun juga terdapat banyak bingkai foto. Bahkan juga ada rumah-rumahan. Pas sekali untuk dijadikan toko mainan

"Sudah puas melihat lihat?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiranku yang sedang meneliti baik-baik rumah ini.

Ku lihat dia membawa 2 cangkir teh panas di tangannya. Sejak kapan ia membuatnya? Apakah aku terlalu lama mengamati ruangan ini?

"Mungkin." Jawabku sekenanya sambil menerima teh panas yang ia sodorkan padaku.

Aku mulai menyesap pelan tehku dan berusaha berjalan mengelilingi ruangan ini. Ini sangat menarik menurutku, jarang-jarang aku ketempat seperti ini. Bahkan ada jerami disini. Sungguh menarik. Mataku mulai tertarik melihat suatu benda yang berputar aneh dan terlihat seperti jam pasir? Tapi tidak ada pasir melainkan 3 buah warna yang berputar ditengahnya. Aneh. Setelah melihat sekeliling lagi aku menemukan seonggok tubuh manusia sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang terletak di sebelah jam pasir itu. Sedikit terkejut memang, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya.

"Dia pangeranku." Ucap Eunhuyuk yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku dan berhasil membuatku sedikit kaget karena tadi aku sedang serius.

Sekarang yang ada di hadapanku adalah seorang pria tampan yang sepertinya sangat menikmati tidurnya. Mukanya terlihat sangat damai. Seperti orang mati saja. Tapi dia terlihat hidup karena desahan nafasnya yang teratur dan dadanya yang kembang kempis. Tapi masih tampan aku jika dibandingkan dengannya.

*author: whaatt? Itu bukan fitnah kan? Kyuhyun: eh ngapain disini, thor? Lo kagak ada di naskah

Author : hyyaa, gajimu ku potong Kyuhyun-ah. Tu orang yg lagi tdur, jauh lebi tampan darimu (soalnya dia biasnya author)

Reader: berisssiiik* #abaikan #authornumpangngeksis

Back to story.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan mengetahuinya segera." Jawabnya dengan pasti.

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Ejekku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mejauhi pria itu dan menuju ke sebuah rak buku. Kuletakkan cangkirku diatas meja yang ada didekatku dan mulai mengambil salah satu buku yang ada disitu. Aku mulai membukanya. Buku ini berisi tentang mesin waktu. Mesin waktu? Mungkin mesin waktu ini yang akan digunakan Eunhyuk. Tapi aku belum melihat mesin waktu itu. Kututup lagi buku itu dan mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk untuk menanyakan keberadaan mesin waktu itu.

"Eunhyuk." Ucapku sedikit keras karena aku belum menemukan batang hidungnya.

"Ya?" jawabnya. Aku mencari sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari ruangan dimana 'pangeran' tadi bersemayam(?) maksudnya berbaring.

"Dimana mesin waktu itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanyanya padaku balik.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dan ternyata dia malah melewatiku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia membuka sebuah pintu yang sebelumnya kukira itu adalah sebuah lemari. Sungguh bodoh aku ini. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap. Tapi ada cahaya di sebuah tempat seperti telepon umum. Kalian tahukan bagaimana tempat sebuah telepon umum. Sebuah ruangan kecil yang mungkin hanya muat dua orang saja dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah telepon. Berbeda dengan telepon umum yang lainnya, bukannya terdapat telepon melainkan terdapat banyak benda lingkaran seperti yang terdapat di jam kuno. Menurutku seperti jeruji sepeda.

"Ayo kemari." Ucap Eunhyuk mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Ah, tidak usah. Yang penting aku sudah melihatnya." tolakku halus

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lalu Eunhyuk menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku akan kemari besok." pamitku.

"Baiklah. Mari kuantar." Eunhyuk mengantarku keluar dari rumahnya.

Saat tiba di motorku, aku langsung memakai helmku dan berpamitan pada Eunhyuk yang berdiri di ambang pintu perkarangan rumahnya. Setelah itu aku melesat pergi pulang kerumah bersama motorku.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV **

Matahari besinar sangat terik diatas sana. Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang sedang turun dari motor yang mereka tumpangi dan menuju ke sebuah rumah, yang diketahui sebagai rumah Eunhyuk. Terlihat banya keringat yang bercucuran dari kedua tubuh mereka. Sepertinya mereka telah melaksanakan kerja rodi setengah hari ini.

Mereka memasuki rumah Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun yang suda sampai di ruang tamu memilih langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menghela nafas panjang. Eunhyuk masuk lebih dalam sedalam rumahnya, menuju ke kamarnya dan setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah berbeda dia menuju ke dapur dan membuat jus jeruk untuk 2 orang.

"Dimana kita akan mencarinya lagi? Apakah benar-benar tidak ada petunjuk yang mungkin ditinggalkan oleh ayahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dari arah belakang Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh buku yang ada di sini. Tapi tidak ada satupun petunjuk." Ucap Eunhyuk diikuti oleh helaan nafas panjang dari kami berdua.

**KYUHYUN POV **

Dimana kita akan menemukan daun semanggi itu? Tadi pagi pukul 06.00 aku datang kemari untuk menjemput Eunhyuk dan kami langsung berangkat ke desa. Setelah seharian kami mencari, tapi kami tidak menemukan apa-apa. Yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin putus asa. Masa tidak ada sama sekali petunjuk?

Selagi menunggu Eunhyuk selesai membuat jus, kuputuskan membaca buku tentang mesin waktu yang kemarin tanpa sengaja aku ambil dari sebuah rak buku. Setelah mendapatkan buku itu, aku menuju ke meja kerja yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut sebagai tempatku membaca.

Setelah beberapa menit Eunhyuk datang ke tempatku dan meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di atas meja kerja lalu dia pergi entah kemana.

_Setengah jam kemudian_

Aku sudah selesai membaca buku ini dan sudah sampai di halaman yang terakhir. Aku meletakkan buku itu tanpa menutupnya. Benar kata Eunhyuk, memang tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Sambil terus berfikir aku memperhatikan buku yang sekarang sedang ada dihadapanku ini.

Buku ini bersampul merah, dan sudah banyak yang robek disana sini, mungkin karena buku ini umurnya sudah sangat tua dan sering dibuka atau dibaca. Dan ternyata buku ini adalah buku harian milik ayah Eunhyuk kalau tidak salah.

Tanpa sadar aku meraba-raba bagian cover belakang buku ini. Apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang menonjol disini. Ku buka sampul itu dan kalian pasti tau apa yang aku temukan. Daun semanggi berdaun 4 dan ini masih hijau. Kenapa bisa masih hijau? Kenapa tidak berwarna coklat? Kenapa bisa tidak layu? Apa mungkin gara-gara ini adalah daun keberuntungan? Ah, aku terlalu banyak berfikir.

"EUNHYUK! Kau dimana?" aku meneriakkan namanya yang dari tadi memang sudah menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Aku mencarinya di ruangan dimana 'Pangeran' nya berada, tapi dia tidak ada di sebelahnya. Di dapur pun dia juga tidak ada. Kemana anak ini? Apa mungkin dia ada di kamarnya? Kuputuskan untuk mencari ke kamarnya. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang ternyata tidak tertutup rapat alias terbuka sedikit. Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, dan aku bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Bukan berbaring lagi, tapi dia tertidur. Aku heran, kenapa saat ada tamu seperti ini dia bisa tertidur? Apa dia tidak takut aku akan mencuri sesuatu? Aku bisa saja mengambil rumah-rumahan yang ada di ruang tengah itu lalu aku jual. *kyuhyun ngga modal. #dilempar sarung tinju sama sparkyu*

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku akan meninggalkan daun ini." Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, jadi kutinggalkan daun tersebut di atas meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kasur.

Aku keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali menuju meja kerja dimana tadi Eunhyuk meletakkan jus jeruk yang sama sekali belum aku sentuh dari tadi. Aku menghabiskan jus jeruk itu dengan cepat dan meletakkannya di tempat pencucian piring. Kuputuskan untuk segera pulang, pukul 3 nanti aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku mencari letak jam untuk mengetahui pukul berapa ini. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 2 lebih 15 menit

PUKUL 2 LEBIH 15 MENIT ?

Ku lihat lagi jam yang sedang menggantung indah di dinding itu. Dan ternyata penglihatanku tidak salah. Aku bisa terlambat lagi. Dari sini ke perpustakaan kurang lebih membutuhkan waktu 40 menit.

Aku langsung melesat menuju ke pintu depan, tapi ada yang seperti mengusikku. Aku berhenti di depan ruangan dimana 'Pangeran' itu berada. Ada apa ini? Aku memasuki ruangan itu, dan kulihat 'pangeran' itu sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Tidak ada yang beda menurutku, tapi aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini disuatu tempat. Dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi anehnya lagi, kenapa aku baru sadar? Ah sudahlah.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju pintu depan dan langsung menuju ke motorku. Aku memakai helmku lalu memacu motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi, agar aku tidak terlambat sampai di tempat kerja.

**2 DAYS LATER **

**4 JANUARY 5011, 23:00 PM**

"Sudah 2 hari dia tidak kemari." Ucapku pelan saat menyadari bahwa aku sudah 2 hari tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja bodoh, dia sudah mendapatkan daun itu, mana mungkin dia kesini lagi." Aku memukul pelan kepalaku sendiri. Hari ini kami semua bekerja lembur, karena besok adalah hari perayaan ulangtahun bosku. Istrinya meminta kami mendekorasi perpustakaan ini sebagai kejutan suaminya –bosku. Tapi tetap saja aku yang pulang paling akhir. Saat ini aku sedang berada di perpustakaan yang akan kututup. Semua lampu sudah kumatikan, tinggal pintu besar ini saja yang akan kukunci.

Besok Eunhyuk ulangtahun ya? Ah bukan besok, tapi satu jam lagi.

**EUNHYUK POV**

Aku berlari dengan cepat, sedang mengejar waktu. Sudah jam 11.

Apakah masih sempat? Aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Tinggal satu ini saja dan aku bisa pergi dengan mesin waktuku. Setelah seharian penuh kemarin aku membuat benda yang hilang dan hari ini adalah puncaknya.

Aku berhenti 20 meter dari perpustakaan yang sudah gelap itu. Terlihat seseorang yang akan beranjak pergi setelah mengunci pintu perpustakaan tersebut.

"KYUHYUN!" aku meneriakkan namanya agar dia dapat mengetahui keberadaanku yang tidak begitu jauh darinya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Terlihat samar samar sedikit kerutan di dahinya.

"Eunhyuk." Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kyuhyun." Ucapku lirih karena masih berusaha mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, sangat sangat berterima kasih padamu. Karenamu malam ini aku bisa pergi." Lanjutku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Cepatlah ketahui nama 'pangeran'mu itu. Dan cepatlah menikah dengannya. Tapi mungkin aku sudah menikah lebih dulu dengan Sungmin." Candanya. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Inilah yang ingin kulakukan, berpamitan dengannya sebelum pergi. Aku mendekat kearahnya, dan memeluknya sebentar. Kyuhyun satu satunya teman yang aku punyai dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan.

"Oke. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Kyuhyun. Kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan" Aku melepas pelukanku dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

Melambaikan tanganku sebentar lalu membalikkan badanku. Kulihat dia juga melambaikan tangannya. Lalu bis yang akan aku tumpangi sudah tiba di halte. Sedangkan aku masih 10 meter sebelum mencapai halte itu. Setelah menurunkan satu penumpangnya, bis itu menutup pintunya dan mulai melaju.

"Berhenti sebentar!" aku berteriak sambil berlari kencang mengejar bis itu. Untung saja supir itu langsung bisa melihatku yang sedang kesusahan. Ia memberhentikan bisnya, aku masuk kedalam bis. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku akan menaiki bis ini.

**45 minutes later**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku, dan langsung saja aku mengambil bagian yang hilang itu diatas meja kerja. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada 'pangeran'ku sebentar.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu." Gumamku kecil.

Aku berjalan pelan dan dengan pasti memasuki mesin waktu. Kupasang bagian yang hilang itu. Lalu semua jeruji yang ada disini berputar, yang menandakan mesin waktu ini bekerja. Aku mulai menekan tahun yang akanku tuju. Lalu semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi terang, dan aku bisa merasakan mesin waktu ini berputar. Yang tadinya lambat tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cepat. Dan setelah itu aku merasakan kegelapan menyerangku seketika.

00:00

**TBC**

Bagaimana dengan nasib Eunhyuk di masa depan? Apakah dia akan bertemu dengan 'pangeran'nya dan mengetahui nama pangerannya? Sebenarnya siapa 'pangeran' itu? Dan bagaimana bisa 'pangeran' itu tertidur dan tidak akan bangun sampai saat Eunhyuk telah dewasa?

hehehe, silahkan baca next chapter. Tapi aku pengen tau apakah readers pengen diterusin apa ngga nih ff baru nanti aku update next chap nya. Tau kan caranya? Hehe, tolong berikan author belum punya pengalaman ini komentar. Kritik dan saran sangat dianjurkan^^

Makasih ya yang udah mau baca^^

Dan, sebelumnya FF ini udah aku masukin ke satu kontes, tapi kagak menang. Tapi aku makaaaaaaaaasih banget sama yang punya kontes karna aku jadi tau kesalahanku dan kekurangan FF ini. Dan bakal seneng lagi kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran lagi. FF ini juga terinspirasi sama MV nya IU yang You & I

Gamsahamnida^^


	2. Chapter 2

**5016**

**Author POV**

Ada seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu sedang asyik bermain dengan teman sesama kucingnya yang berwarna putih. Mereka memainkan boneka-boneka yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi rupanya dan saat ini mereka berada di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sudah tidak seperti rumah. Banyak lumut di bagian atapnya, bahkan di bagian temboknya juga sudah tumbuh makhluk hidup baru, yaitu tanaman liar. Banyak debu dimana-mana. Atapnya juga sudah jebol. Sepertinya rumah ini habis di terpa angin topan. Jika kita lihat dari luar, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan tahu disini ada sebuah rumah. Tanaman liar, juga pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi berhasil menyembunyikan rumah ini dengan baik.

"MEEEOOOOOWWW!"

Terdengar teriakan 2 kucing yang tadi bermain boneka. Kucing-kucing itu berlari serampangan keluar rumah. Ada cahaya yang menyeruak dari sebuah ruangan. Apakah itu yang mereka takutkan? Cahaya itu lama-lama meredup. Dan mari kita buka pintunya. Terlihat ada sebuah tempat telepon umum disana. Dan sepertinya benda itulah yang tadi bercahaya. Pintu tempat telepon itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri tergeletak di lantai.

"meow"

Seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu kembali. Sepertinya kucing itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Kucing itu berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu Eunhyuk, kalian masih ingatkan? Gadis yang berminggu-minggu berusaha untuk menciptakan bagian yang hilang dari mesin waktu yang berupa telepon umum itu. Sekarang dia disini, di tahun 5016.

**EUNHYUK POV**

Basah. Apa ini? Kenapa wajahku seperti diolesi air?

Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan menyesuaikan penglihatanku di tempat yang pencahayaannya minim sekali ini. Setelah kulihat-lihat, ada dua mata yang sedang memperhatikanku dari dekat. Mata kucing?

Aku berusaha mendudukan diriku yang semula berbaring. Aku masih berada di mesin waktu sepertinya. Tapi kenapa gelap sekali disini? Ah, Eunhyuk bodoh. Ruangan ini kan memang sangat gelap. Aku berdiri dari sikap dudukku, lalu melangkah keluar dari mesin waktu ini dan membuka pintu ruangan khusus mesin waktu dan menuju ke ruang tengah.

'Crieeeettt'

Pintu terbuka. Dan

"Apa-apaan ini? RUMAAAAAAHKUUUU ?" *zudah makan dulu zana #iklan XD*

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Rumahku benar-benar rusak, atap berjatuhan dimana-mana. Bahkan sekarang penyinaran ruangan ini tidak menggunakan lampu lagi, sekarang langsung dari sumber cahaya bumi, yaitu matahari. Bagaimana bisa? Aku pergi ke kamarku. Dan yang kutemukan tidak beda jauh dengan apa yang kutemukan di ruang sebelumnya.

Tunggu sebentar.

Bukankah aku ada di masa depan sekarang? Dan ini adalah rumahku yang ada di masa depan? Lalu aku tinggal dimana? Dan, kenapa aku ke masa depan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kucari? Kenapa mendadak aku jadi pikun begini.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan mencoba meneliti satu persatu bagian dari rumahku. Aku berjalan pelan kearah pojok ruang tengah ini. Ada kerangka jam pasir disini, seperti biasa. Tapi, kemana perginya 3 cahaya yang berputar itu? Dan disini juga ada sebuah tempat tidur. Bantal dan seprei yang semula berwarna putih sekarang telah menjadi sangat kotor. Dan ada yang ganjil. Dulu sepertinya ada seseorang yang akan selalu berbaring disini. Kemana perginya dia?

Seseorang?

"PANGERANKU HILANG" jeritku frustasi.

Aku ingat! Aku ke masa depan untuk bertemu dengan 'pangeran'ku. Tapi dimana dia sekarang? Oh, sial! Dimana aku harus mencarinya? Kota ini sangat besar!

Dan

Bagaimana dengan rupanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku melupakan wajah yang tidak mungkin kulupakan? Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba mengingat-ingat wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu kukagumi. Wajah yang selalu bisa menghilangkan penatku dengan hanya melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang ingin sekali kulihat menampilkan senyuman di bibirnya dan kedua kelopak mata yang terbuka, menatapku.

Aku mendudukan tubuhku pasrah di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis jika aku mengetahui aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di masa ini. Di masa yang lalupun aku tidak punya kenalan sama sekali. Yang kulakukan hanya membaca dan membaca hanya untuk menciptakan kembali bagian yang hilang dari mesin waktu itu.

Aku menutup kedua wajahku, dan mulai terisak pelan. Aku takut, aku benar-benar takut jika harus sendirian di dunia ini.

"Meow"

Kudengar suara kucing dan bersamaan dengan itu kurasakan juga bulu-bulu yang mengelus-elus kakiku. Ku turunkan kedua tanganku. Terlihat kucing berwarna abu-abu sedang bermanja-manja di kakiku. Lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dan mengucapkan "meow" berkali-kali. Matanya seperti memberitahuku, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Apalagi sekarang? Aku sudah mulai gila dengan mengartikan tatapan kucing ini. Tapi, mungkin kucing ini akan menjadi teman pertamaku di masa ini. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Aku menekuk lututku lalu mulai mengelus bagian dagu kucing abu-abu ini. Dia hanya mendongak dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hai, manis. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku pada sang kucing walaupun aku tau dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Kalaupun dia menjawab sudah pasti aku akan segera pergi menjauh darinya. Dia tidak menjawab dengan kata "meow" melainkan dengan suara dengkurannya.

"Biarkan aku memberikan nama untukmu." Ucapku lagi dan menghentikan elusanku pada dagunya.

Dia membuka matanya menatapku dan membalas perkataanku dengan kata "meow"nya.

"Heebum. Bagaimana?"

"Hee itu ibuku, Kim Heechul. Dan Bum itu ayahku, Kim Kibum." Aku memberinya nama dengan wajah sumringah. Aku jadi ingat ayah dan ibu.

Ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Yang selalu ada saat aku pulang bermain, pulang sekolah, Ibu akan selalu ada. Tapi, ibu meninggal saat aku berusia 13 tahun karena kecelakaan. Waktu itu aku sangat sedih, hampir seminggu aku tidak mau makan, tidak mau keluar rumah, dan sering marah-marah pada orang-orang disekitarku. Ayahku yang selalu berusaha menenangkanku, membuatku kembali ceria dan yang membuatku percaya bahwa sebenarnya ibu tidak pergi. Dia akan selalu ada dipikiranku, dihatiku dan pastinya dia juga kan selalu menjagaku dari jauh sana.

Ayahku adalah seorang penemu mesin waktu yang baru saja aku gunakan. Dia ayah yang hebat. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia akan selalu ada saat aku berulang tahun dan selalu akan memberikan aku banyak kejutan. Dan kejutan yang sangat membuatku terkejut dan sangat membuatku kehilangan yang sangat amat besar untuk kedua kalinya.

_**FLASH BACK ON: 8 YEARS AGO**_*Disini umurnya Eunhyuk udah 25 ya jadi kalo di flashback jadi 17 tahun*

"_Ayah mau kemana?" tanyaku pada ayahku yang hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan membawa koper kecil di tangannya._

"_Ayah ingin mencoba mesin waktu ayah, hyukkie. Bagaimana? Ayah hebatkan? Ayah bisa menciptakan mesin waktu yang ayah impikan dari kecil." Ayahku bersorak ria dengan mata berbinar binar. Jarang sekali aku melihat ayah sangat senang seperti ini. Aku jadi ikut senang._

_Ayah melanjutkan jalannya memasuki ruang kerjanya. Dan aku mengikuti dari belakang._

"_Boleh aku ikut ayah?" tanyaku lagi_

"_Tidak." Tolak ayahku seketika. "Ayah masih takut dengan keselamatan mesin waktu ini. Daripada memakan 2 korban, lebih baik satu saja." Lanjut ayahku yang mulai berubah serius dengan membolak balik kertas yang berada di tangannya setelah menaruh kopernya di dekat mesin waktu._

"_Lebih baik tidak ada korban sama sekali ayah!" Jawabku dengan nada yang sedikit di tinggikan. Mana bisa ayah mengatakan seperti itu?_

"_Ayah juga ingin meninggalkanku? Ayah ingin aku sendirian di dunia ini? Kenapa ayah tega sekali!" aku mulai terisak pelan dan ayah hanya bisa menatapku dengan wajah sendu._

"_Bukan begitu hyukkie." Ayah berjalan mendekatiku lalu dia memelukku dan mengelus punggungku. Mungkin dia ingin aku lebih tenang. "Ayah ingin…... ingin sekali membuat mesin waktu ini dan mencobanya sendiri dulu. Kau kan tahu butuh berapa tahun ayah menyelesaikan ini. Dan tentu saja kau boleh menggunakannya, tapi ini masih uji coba hyukkie. Dan ayah akan menuntaskan hasil uji coba ini dengan mencobanya dulu. Dan ayah janji ayah pasti akan kembali." Ayah melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipiku._

"_Ayah janji?" aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku pada ayah. Ayah terkekeh pelan lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingkingku._

"_Ayah janji." Ujarnya._

"_Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"_

"_Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

"_Aku tidak akan sendirian kan?"_

"_Mungkin, untuk 2 hari ke depan kau akan sendirian." Ayah mencoba untuk sedikit bercanda yang ku tanggapi dengan wajah masam. "Tapi pasti seterusnya tidak akan sendirian" lanjutnya._

"_Tapi 2 hari lagi aku berulang tahun yang ke 17. Ayah berjanji untuk selalu ada saat aku berulang tahun" jawabku tidak terima karena akan ditinggal selama 2 hari, apalagi hari itu adalah hari ulangtahunku._

"_Ah benar juga. Kau akan berulang tahun." Kata ayah membenarkan._

_Ayah mulai berpikir. Mungkin dia berpikir untuk membatalkan perjalanannya atau malah akan mengajakku._

"_Ayah tidak mungkin membatalkan percobaan ini. Karena ayah sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. Dan ayah masih tidak bisa membawamu ikut walau itu permintaanmu sebagai hadiah ulangtahun, ayah tidak bisa" aku memajukan mulutku kesal. Semua pikiranku tentang keputusan yang akan ayah ambil semuannya salah besar._

"_Ah, ayah akan kembali sebelum hari ulangtahunmu usai. Dan seperti biasa, ayah akan membawakanmu kejutan. Bagaimana?" aku mengelus daguku, berusaha untuk mempertimbangkan._

"_Baiklah ayah ku izinkan untuk pergi walau aku tidak rela. Tapi ayah harus menepati semua janji ayah. Dan jika ayah tidak menepati satu saja dari janji-janji ayah barusan. Sudah kupastikan ayah akan mendapatkan hukuman" jelasku._

_Ayahku mengacungkan jempolnya dan mulai berbenah. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja sambil memperhatikan ayahku yang mulai selesai berbenah. Ayah menghampiriku dan mengecup pelan keningku._

"_Ayah pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Ayah pasti kembali." Ayah berjalan menuju ke mesin waktu. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat ayah mulai menjauh dariku. Dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai terisak lagi._

_Ayah memasuki mesin waktu dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol yang ada disana. Setelah itu mesin waktu itu berputar lambat. Dari mesin waktu ayah melihatku, dia melambaikan tangannya lalu seperti mengusap-usap matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Aku menegerti. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis. Kulakukan hal yang sama, mengusap air mataku dan ikut melambaikan tanganku. Aku harus percaya pada ayah, bukan? Lagipula ayah bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Jadi aku hanya harus percaya_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Dan seperti yang sudah kalian duga, ayah mengingkari janjinya. Dia tak kembali dan dia meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Setelah ayah pergi, aku hidup sendiri. Kalian tanya kenapa aku tidak tinggal dengan bibi atau pamanku? Karena ayah adalah orang yang 'Workaholic', ayah sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan sanak saudaranya dan menyebabkan aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengan sepupu-sepupuku yang membuatku terpaksa hidup sendirian diumurku yang 17 tahun.

Ah, tapi ayah tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri.

Tepat 5 menit sebelum hari ulangtahun ku usai

Ayah kembali

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_22:45_

"_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ayah belum pulang juga? Hari ulang tahunku hampir usai."_

_Sudah selama 2 jam aku mondar-mandir di depan mesin waktu. Berharap bahwa mesin waktu itu bersinar atau berputar atau terserah apa yang akan dilakukan mesin waktu itu yang penting dia membawa ayah dengan selamat._

_23:54_

"_Kau membuatku khawatir ayah"_

_Aku berhenti mondar-mandir dan hanya bisa menatap nanar pada mesin waktu itu. Bahkan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku_

_23:55_

_Tiba-tiba mesin waktu itu bersinar. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya, ternyata doaku dikabulkan. Aku berusaha tetap membuka mataku untuk melihat sosok ayahku yang sudah tak terlihat selama 2 hari ini. Tapi cahaya itu terlalu silau. Dengan terpaksa aku menutup mataku. _

_Saat dirasa cahaya itu tidak terlalu silau, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Senyumku memudar begitu saja tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir saat melihat ayah terjatuh di dalam mesin waktu._

"_Ayaaah! Ada apa dengan ayah?" aku berteriak histeris dan membuka pintu mesin waktu._

_Air mata lolos begitu saja dari mataku saat melihat ayah, ayahku bersimbah darah. Bajunya yang putih seperti di beri pewarna pakaian yang berwarna merah pekat. Lukanya ada dimana-mana. Wajah, tangan, kaki, perut hampir diseluruh tubuhnya terdapat luka. Kacamata yang ia gunakanpun sudah pecah bagian kaca kanannya. _

"_Ayah." Aku mendekati ayahku. Merangkak dan memegang kedua tangannya._

"_Kenapa ayah begini?" aku terus menangis tanpa ada keinginan untuk berhenti. Aku tidak berharap ayah kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini._

"_Ke..napa? Aya..h sudah.. hah.. kemb…bali. Jangan menang..is" kata ayah dengan nafas yang putus-putus dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengusap air mataku yang terus mengalir. _

"_Ayah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Ayah harus bertahan!" aku menggengam tangan ayah yang berada di wajahku. _

"_Aku akan mencari bantuan. Ayah disini, jangan pergi ayah." Aku segera berdiri dan berencana untuk keluar untuk mencari bantuan._

"_Tidak perlu." Ayah menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya yang membuatku malah tambah gencar menambah debit air mataku. Dia menarik lenganku pelan. Aku kembali duduk dihadapannya. _

"_Ayah, membawa kejutan." Suara ayah sudah mulai sedikit menenang. Mudah-mudahan bertanda baik._

"_Aku tidak perlu kejutan. Ini sudah sangat mengejutkanku ayah!" tolakku dengan masih terus menangis. _

_Ayah menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya lalu melirikkan matanya ke sebelah kanannya. Aku ikut menolehkan kepalaku. Ada seorang pria mungkin seumuran denganku, dia terlihat sama mengenaskannya dengan ayahku. Tapi luka yang diderita ayah masih banyak daripada pria ini. Dia menutup matanya, sepertinya dia tertidur atau mati? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya yang berada di dalam mesin waktu ini juga?_

"_Ayah mau-" aku kembali menghadapkan kepalaku ke ayah saat mendengar ayah mulai berbicara lagi. _

"_Ayah mau kau menjaganya." Ayah menatapku sangat dalam. "Ayah membawa hadiah untukmu dengan membawa jodohmu untuk selalu menjagamu. Sangat mengejutkan bukan." Bibir ayah tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah cengiran. Cengiran bercanda atau kesakitan?_

"_Ini tidak lucu ayah." Aku benci melihat ini. Melihat ayah kesakitan. Walau ayah berusaha menyembunyikannya, itu semua sia-sia karena terlalu terlihat jelas._

"_Pria ini hanya akan bangun-" ayah mengambil nafas panjang lalu meneruskan "saat kau sudah beranjak dewasa."_

_Aku mengerutkan keningku bertanda aku bingung. Apa maksud ayah?_

"_Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku._

"_Dan-" _

"_Berhentilah bicara ayah. Kau sedang sekarat! Biarkan aku mencari bantuan." Interupsiku memotong perkataan ayah. _

_Ayah menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup wajahku. Mengelusnya perlahan, seakan-akan tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, hyukkie" dia memberikan senyuman yang sangat tulus, dan tanpa beban sama sekali. Tiba-tiba tangan yang menangkup wajahku terjatuh, dan perlahan ayah menutup kedua matanya. _

"_Ayah! Jangan membuatku takut! Ayah bangun!" aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya agar ia terbangun. Tapi apa yang kudapat, nihil. Ayah tidak akan pernah bangun lagi._

"_Ayah"_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Dan aku tidak benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini. Karena dia, 'pangeran'ku selalu ada di rumahku. Dengan tanda-tanda yang tidak jelas dia akan terbangun atau tidak.

"Meow"

Suara Heebum membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi mengingat masa lalu begini? Yang lalu biarlah berlalu." Aku memukul pelan kepalaku. Heebum memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang lucu. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Jadi aku tidak punya tujuan kemana-mana selain ke rumah ini" Aku berbicara pada Heebum atau lebih tepatnya pada diriku sendiri? Ah biarlah

Seperti mengerti maksudku Heebum berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah ini, lalu berhenti di depan pintu dan mengeong-ngeong. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tapi setiap kali aku berjalan kearahnya, dia akan melangkah maju lagi. Berarti kucing ini ingin aku tuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku, di jalanan kota yang sangat padat masih dengan mengikuti Heebum yang masih berjalan didepanku. Kotaku banyak berubah. Banyak sekali gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekitarku tapi disekitarnya masih tampak banyak pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi jadi masih sedikit tampak asri. Banyak orang lalu lalang disekitarku juga. Sepertinya kotaku sudah menjadi kota yang sangat padat.

Aku masih mengamati sekitarku, gedung-gedung berwarna-warni ini menarik perhatianku untuk melihat kearah mereka, sampai aku tertuju pada sebuah gedung yang terlihat sangat tua dan terlihat sangat kontras dari gedung-gedung disekitarnya. Aku berhenti berjalan. Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung tua itu. Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah pernah ke gedung tua ini?

Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di depan pintu besar nan berat yang mempunyai tinggi kira-kira 4 meter itu. Pintu ini juga sangat familiar. Aku mulai mendorong pintu itu dengan sepenuh tenaga. Hei, aku sudah bilang pintu ini berat kan. Setelah berhasil kubuka, berderet-deret rak bukulah yang menyapaku. Tempat ini, Perpustakaan?

"Nona, apa yang dibelakang itu kucing anda?" ucap seorang pria dibalik meja bertanya padaku.

Kucing?

Heebum!

Kubalikkan badanku dan benar saja Heebum ada dibelakangku. Kutepuk jidatku pelan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau tadi aku sedang mengikuti Heebum dan tanpa sadar berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi maaf nona, anda tidak diperbolehkan membawa hewan peliharaan ke dalam perpustakaan." Tegur wanita yang tadi ada disebelah pria itu.

Kubalikkan tubuhku lagi menghadap 2 orang itu dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu kalau kucing saya mengikuti saya sampai kemari. Sekali lagi maafkan saya. Permisi" aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi lalu keluar dari perpustakaan ini.

"Haaah…" aku menghela nafasku panjang. Kulihat kucing itu memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya dan mengeong-ngeong seolah-olah sedang bertanya.

Aku masih di perpustakaan tapi tidak didalam melainkan di luar dan tepat di depan pintu masuknya sekarang. Aku berjongkok agar aku bisa melihat Heebum lebih dekat. Kuelus bagian puncak kepala Heebum pelan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Seharusnya kau kan bermain dengan teman-temanmu sesama kucing jalanan." Aku berbicara dengan Heebum dan Heebum mengeong tidak suka.

"Benar juga. Jika kau bermain dengan temanmu malah aku yang tidak punya teman." Heebum mengeong senang membuatku tersenyum melihatnya. Biarlah orang mau berkata apa, yang penting aku punya 'seseorang' yang bisa kuajak bicara.

Kryuuuuk

"Aggh…." Perutku berbunyi keras. Lapar sekali rasanya. Sepertinya aku belum makan dari 2 hari yang lalu. Karena terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan mesin waktu aku lupa makan. Aggh ini sangat menyiksaku.

Aku merogoh kedua kantong celanaku. Tidak ada uang. Aku meraih dan membobol isi tasku. Pasti aku bawa dompetkan. Ah ketemu. Kubuka isinya cepat. Dan hanya selembar 5000 won yang kutemukan. Apa apaan ini, kenapa hanya ada satu? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan selembar uang 5000 won? Apa-apaan ini?

"Meeong?" Heebum kembali mengeong dengan tatapan bertanya. Dan sebagai 'teman' yang baik aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lihat, aku hanya punya uang 5000 won." Jawabku lesu. "Apalagi sekarang adalah jaman yang sudah maju pasti banyak barang sekaligus makanan yang sudah naik harganya, Heebum. Apa kau punya uang?" aku mengedahkan tanganku padanya. Aku benar-benar gila sekarang. Aku minta uang pada kucing!

"Boleh saja berbicara. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak waras jika meminta uang kepada kucing." Ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsiku. Kulihat kedepan, samping kanan kiri tidak ada siapa-siapa. Atau jangan-jangan

"HEEBUM KAU BICARA!" Aku kaget. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan jika dia menjawab perkataanku aku akan pergi menjauh.

"Meeoow?" heebum memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sedangkan aku hanya memandangnya ngeri.

Sebelum aku benar-benar berjalan mundur dari hadapannya, aku menabrak sesuatu di belakangku. Ah iya, belakangku kan pintu. Tapi, sepertinya ini bukan pintu. Aku merabanya. Ini, kaki?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap suara yang tadi. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ada wajah seorang pria yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya menatapku kaget. OMMO!

"Mianhamnida. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, sungguh! Maafkan aku." Aku segera bangkit dan menundukkan kepalaku berkali-kali. Kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengan 'manusia' aku harus meminta maaf begini?

"Eunhyuk?" tanya pria itu pelan.

Eh? Dia tahu namaku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya heran. Tapi dia malah memasang tampang yang sangat terkejut dan tak peracaya bahwa aku akan bisa berada disini, dihadapannya.

BRUUK

"Eggh.." Pria itu berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku yang membuatku bertambah sangat heran. Apa-apaan pria ini?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata pria itu samar-samar masih dengan memelukku.

Apa maksud perkataannya barusan? Apakah dia menungguku? Tapi, kenapa menungguku? Apakah mungkin dia temanku di masa lampau? Kalau memang iya, bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Ini tidak mungkin. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Atau mungkin dia adalah

'PANGERAN'ku ?

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku penasaran saat aku sudah berhasil lepas dari pelukkannya. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Dia hanya memamerkan senyumannya yang sumringah.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, temanmu dari 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang telah membantumu menyelesaikan mesin waktumu sampai kau sudah berada disini di umurmu yang sudah 25 tahun." Jelasnya tanpa perlu aku memintanya.

Ternyata bukan pangeran. Sudah kuduga karena wajahnya benar-benar asing. Tapi. Temanku? Aku punya teman ternyata? Oh, heck! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Tidak usah terlalu keras berpikir. Anggap saja kita baru saja berkenalan dan sekarang kita menjadi teman, bagaimana?" interupsinya saat aku masih berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

"Mari ikut aku." Dia menarik tanganku menjauh dari perpustakaan sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah membiarkannya menarik tanganku.

.

.

"Ya, kau itu lapar atau lapar sih?" tanya Kyuhyun –yang mengaku sebagai temanku di masa lampau– kepadaku yang sedang serius-seriusnya (?) dengan makanan di depanku.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di kafe pinggir jalan menikmati makanan yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapan kami. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menarikku kesini. Atau mungkin dia tahu aku lapar? Ah, teman yang baik.

"Aku lapar. Maaf jika mengganggu." Aku nyengir kuda kepadanya dan melanjutkan makanku dengan lebih santai.

"Berhentilah berkata maaf. Itu bukan salahmu, kau tau." Ucapnya sambil masih memperhatikanku.

Dia mengamatiku dari bagian bawah sampai atas. "Kau kotor dan tidak rapi." Ucapnya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Aku mengamati bajuku yang lusuh dan banyak noda kotoran di beberapa tempat. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Kyuhyun.

"Rumahku sudah tidak bisa dibilang tempat yang bersih dan dapat di tinggali lagi. Dan baru saja aku menerjang banyak rumput liar di sekitar rumahku. Jadilah aku kotor seperti ini. Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada rumahku?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang masih terus mengamatiku.

"2 tahun lalu, ada bencana alam yang menerjang kota ini. Badai angin topan dan gempa bumi. Banyak dari rumah-rumah yang hancur tidak tersisa. Rumahmu itu masih lebih baik karena hanya atapnya saja yang roboh-"

"Hanya atapnya bagaimana? Dindingnya juga roboh." Selaku

"Tapikan tidak sampai rata dengan tanah. Sedangkan rumah disekitarmu sudah hancur-cur-cur." Jawabnya dengan menekankan kata 'hancur' sambil menatapku sebal karena menyela perkataannya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan diam, menunggunya untuk kembali menjelaskan.

"Dan karena rumahmu itu sudah ditinggal oleh pemiliknya, tidak ada yang merenovasinya. Itu juga bukan rumahku, jadi maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjaganya untukmu. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah mengambil barang-barang yang menurutku penting saja ke rumahku. Dan pastinya, aku juga menyelamatkan 'pangeran'mu agar dia tidak akan menjadi gelandangan yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun menyeruput pelan cappuccino yang ia pesan, sedangkan aku hampir tersedak mendengar pernyataannya.

"MWOO? DIMANA DIA SEKARANG? APA DIA SUDAH BANGUN?" Aku yang sangat terkejut dan sekaligus senang karena 'pangeran'ku dapat kutemukan dengan mudah tanpa harus mencari kepenjuru kota.

"Hey, kecilkan sedikit suaramu aku ini tidak tuli atau kau ingin membuatku tuli?" umpatnya kesal.

"Mian, tapi dimana 'pangeran'ku?" tanyaku dengan suara yang ku kecilkan. Aku juga sedikit mencondongkan sedikit tubuhku kearahnya.

"Tenang dia baik-baik saja." Jawbnya masih dengan santai menyeruput minumannya.

"Aish, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Tapi syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dimana dia?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa keuntungannya aku memberi tahumu?" dia balik Tanya dengan evil smirk yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya! Katanya kau temanku, mana ada teman yang menuntut imbalan sepertimu?" kataku sedikit kesal. Tentu saja kesal, seharusnya sebagai teman yang baik dia harus membantu temannya yang sedang kesusahan.

"Bukannya kau lupa kalau kau pernah berteman denganku?" tanyanya tajam.

BINGOOO. Dia benar sekali, bahkan aku melupakannya.

"Mianhae, aku juga tidak tau kalau aku bisa melupakanmu." Jawabku menundukkan kepalaku, merasa bersalah.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf terus sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu." Katanya sedikit jengah dengan perkataanku.

Aku melanjutkan makanku begitu juga dengan dia yang baru menyentuh roti panggangnya. Suasananya jadi sedikit canggung setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi -."

"Kyuhyun saja." Selanya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran." Kataku sedikit mencairkan suasana

"Apa itu?" tanyanya

"Dulu kita adalah teman, tapi aku tidak pernah mengingatnya. Bukannya kalau aku melupakan kau yang merupakan temanku dulu, seharusnya kau akan sedikit sedih saat mendengar kalau aku melupakanmu. Saat aku berusaha mengingatmu, tapi dengan santainya kau mengatakan 'anggap saja kita baru berkenalan'. Kenapa bisa begitu?" jelasku panjang lebar karena merasa sedikit ganjil dengannya.

"Oh itu. Karena aku tahu kau melupakanku." Jawabnya santai dan yang mebuatku tambah bingung menghadapi orang ini.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku tidak percaya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan olehnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku lagi karena tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Biar kuceritakan dari awal saja ya. Dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengan 'pangeran'mu"

**TBC**

Pangeran? Sebenarnya darimana pangeran ini berasal? Dari masa lalu? Masa depan? Masih bingung ya?

Hehe, masih sama seperti kemarin apa tadi pagi ya? Tolong di review ya. Cepet kaaan? Makanya ayoo review. Makasih buat **Lee Hyuka, cho ara-ssi, acipa calange unyuk-nya donge **for the review ya


	3. Chapter 3

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_4 JANUARY 5011, 23:55 PM_

_**KYUHYUN POV**_

_Apa aku harus kerumahnya? Mencari tahu bahwa 'pangeran' nya –Hyukkie – itu akan bangun saat Hyukkie berumur 20 tahun karena sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa saat menginjak umur itu –menurutku –atau baru bangun ketika Hyukkie sudah dianggap dewasa. Kenapa aku malah jadi mempermasalahkan ini. Ini kan masalah Hyukkie. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang melandaku. Benar-benar aneh. Seperti perasaan yang tidak akan menyesal karena aku dapat mengetahuinya._

"_Argggggh" teriakku frustasi. _

_Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamarku, berusaha untuk menutup mataku agar aku bisa kea lam sana #plaaak *author dibakar sparkyu* -maksudnya kealam mimpi. Tapi pikiran tentang 'pangeran tidur' Hyukkie terus saja menari-nari di pikiranku. Apa-apaan ini? Masa iya aku tertarik pada nya? Aku sudah punya Sungmin! Dan lagi aku ini masih straight, hanya menyukai wanita. Kurasa aku mulai gila karena mengenal Hyukkie. Tapi kurasa ini bukan perasaan tertarik melainkan penasaran. Tapi kenapa bisa? Ah sudahlah tidak ada tapi-tapian, mari kita pergi kerumah hyukkie langsung saja._

_Aku segera beranjak dari kasurku dan menyambar jaketku yang berada di belakang pintu kamarku dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Tapi sebelumnya aku mengambil kunci motorku diatas meja ruang TV. Kenapa aku naik motor? Suka-suka saya donk, moto-motor saya. Eheem, sebenarnya rumah Hyukkie lumayan dekat dengan rumahku. Hanya 30 menit jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Tapi, karena aku tidak ingin membuang waktu, jadi aku naik motor saja. _

_Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju garasi, dan langsung menaiki motorku dan mengeluarkannya dari garasi dan langsung melesat cepat di tengah malam yang sepi ini._

"_Pukul 00:10, sudah lewat jam 12. Berarti umur Hyukkie sudah 20 tahun kan? Mari kita cek kedalam untuk memastikannya."_

_Sekarang aku sedang berada di teras depan rumah Hyukkie dan pemandangan 3 hari yang lalu masih menyambutku. Ya, pekarangan yang ditumbuhi dengan banyak tumbuhan hijau. Daripada berlama-lama di pekarangan, kita langsung ke pintu utama rumah ini saja._

_Tanganku bergerak otomatis untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi tanganku berhenti sebelum menyentuh pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. _

"_Apakah masih perlu mengetuk? Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menyahut?" aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. _

"_Tapi mana mungkin pintu ini tidak dikunci. Dia kan-"_

_Cekleeeek _

"_-sedang pergi." Saat tanganku menyentuh gagang pintu sebentar, pintu ini langsung terbuka._

_Satu kata untuk gadis gila –Hyukkie –itu. Dasar ceroboh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengunci rumahnya. Bagaimana kalau rumahnya kecurian? Hey, rumah-rumahan yang ada di ruang tengah itu lumayan jika dijual._

*Author: ciaah nih anak, rumah-rumahan lagi yang dibahas. Ngapa ngga sekalian rumahnya aja yang dijual. Toh, yang punya juga udah pergi.

Kyuhyun: Wah. . . bener juga thor, kenapa ngga kepikiran yak?

Pangeran: Wooy, didalem rumah masih ada saya.

Author: Eh siapa anda mengaku-ngaku sebagai pangeran. Situ oke?

Pangeran: Makanya ceritanya dilanjutin aja, kenapa malah jadi begini sih?

Reader: PEEEEEERRRGIIIII KALIAAN!

Author: iya iya, jadi reader nakutin amat sih #dibakarreader *

Back To Story

_Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah Hyukkie. Sangat sepi disini, seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Ku masuki lebih jauh kedalam rumah, tepatnya ke ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya aku menutup pintu depan terdahulu. Dan pemandangan ruang tengah pun sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali meja kerja yang sekarang sudah tertata rapi daripada sebelumnya. Ah, kita lihat saja langsung pada objek yang dari tadi mengahantui ku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sudut ruangan ini. Tapi hanya kasur ber-sprei-kan putih yang ada disana tanpa ada tanda-tanda orang yang biasanya berbaring disana. Kemana perginya 'pangeran' itu? Jadi perkiraanku benar, bahwa dia akan bangun pada hari ini? _

_Aku mencarinya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, tapi nihil tidak ada. Apa mungkin di ruang mesin waktu? Mungkin saja, hanya ruamgam itu saja yang belum aku periksa. Perlahan aku membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Cahaya remang-remang menyambutku. Ku langkahkan perlahan kakiku memasuki ruangan ini menuju ke mesin waktu yang berada di tengah ruangan. Kuedarkan mataku ke sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali sebuah dengkuran. _

_Grrrgrrrgrrr_

_Dengkuran? _

"_Hey, kucing jelek. Kenapa kau malah tidur? Aku kan sedang berbicara denganmu." Sebuah suara membuatku sedikit merinding._

'_Ada orang? Mungkinkah itu?' tanyaku dalam hati._

_Aku mulai melangkah menuju ke suara tadi yang bersumber di balik mesin waktu. Perlahan-lahan aku mencondongkan kepalaku untuk melihat 'sesuatu' yang ada di balik mesin waktu dan bagian tubuhku, ku sembunyikan di sisi balik mesin waktu, dan setelah itu aku bisa melihat siluet seorang pria sedang duduk bersila dengan seekor kucing abu-abu di pangkuannya. _

"_Kau tidak mau bangun, hah? Baiklah, sebenarnya tidak ada untungnya juga aku berbicara denganmu." Pria itu masih berusaha berbicara dengan kucing. Apa dia gila? Sepertinya pria itu masih tidak menyadari kehadiranku. _

"_Apa kau gila?" tanyaku menyuarakan pikiranku dan juga agar dia menyadari kehadiranku. Dan benar saja dugaanku dia langsung menoleh kearahku. _

"_Nu-nuguse-yo?" Tanyanya gagap padaku. _

_Aku berjalan menghapirinya lalu berjongkok di depannya agar tinggiku menyeimbangi tingginya yang sedang duduk._

"_Cho Kyuhyun. Kau? Namamu siapa?" jawabku memperkenalkan diriku_

"_Apa kau ada urusan disini?" tanyanya lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaanku._

"_Ya! Aku sedang bertanya." Jawabku sebal. "Aku teman Hyukkie. Sekarang namamu siapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama._

"_Hyukkie? Jadi nama gadis itu Hyukkie?" tanyanya memastikan. Aish, orang ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis saja. _

"_YA, GADIS ITU HYUK- eh, kau tidak tau namanya?" yang dijawab dengan gelengan darinya. _

_Aku mengkerutkan dahiku yang tandanya aku sedang bingung. Dia juga tidak tau nama hyukkie? Rasanya aku ingin meneriakkan 'HYUKKIE, PANGERANMU JUGA TIDAK TAU NAMAMU! TERNYATA KALIAN SEHATI!' sekeras-kerasnya agar Hyukkie yang sedang di dunia masa depan sana dapat mendengarnya(?). _

"_Oh perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghae dari Mokpo." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya saat aku masih dalam pikiranku sendiri. *Cieeeeeee, nama pangeran terungkap ahahahag #dibalangsendal*_

"_Mokpo?" tanyaku_

"_Ya, Mokpo. Ada apa dengan Mokpo?" tanyanya padaku._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan 'Tidak, itu juga rumah kelahiran kekasihku.' Tapi kurasa itu tidak penting._

"_Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku akhirnya_

"_Eh, Kyuhyun-ssi"_

"_Kyuhyun saja." Selaku_

"_Eh, baiklah. Kyuhyun bisakah kau jelaskan sekarang aku ada dimana? Kau tau, rumah ini sangat asing bagiku." _

"_Asing? Ini rumah Hyukkie. Kau tidak tau?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. _

"_Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada disini. Seingatku aku sedang berada dirumahku, dan-" tiba-tiba dia berhenti bicara lalu membelalakan matanya, lalu dia membuang muka dan menatap satu titik. Terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Mungkin sedang mengingat-ingat._

"_Dan apa?" tanyaku untuk membuyarkan pikirannya yang masih serius itu._

"_Tidak." Terpancar rasa ketakutan yang sangat besar di matanya. Dan matanya sedikit berair. _

"_Ada apa?" aku berusaha untuk menatapnya dan mengamati perubahan wajahnya. _

"_TIDDAAAK!" tiba-tiba dia berteriak lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan bisa kulihat bahunya yang sedikit bergetar menandakan dia sedang menangis. _

_Karena kaget, kucing yang berada di pangkuannya berlari pergi. Aku tidak peduli dengan kucing itu, aku peduli dengan orang di depanku saja._

"_Kau kenapa Donghae?" kujulurkan kedua tanganku untuk mencengkram bahunya agar dia menyadari bahwa ada aku disini yang butuh penjelasan._

"…_." Masih tidak ada jawaban_

"_Hey, kau ken-" aku berusaha bertanya lagi, tapi di potong olehnya_

"_Mereka sudah pergi." Rancaunya tidak jelas. Tangan yang tadi menutupi wajahnya sekarang sudah berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya, tapi pandangan mata itu kosong._

_Aku diam, menunggunya meneruskan ceritanya._

"_Orangtua ku sudah tiada. Mereka dibunuh di hadapanku oleh seorang perampok. Aku bisa berada disini karena ada seorang pria menyelamatkanku, dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga putrinya. Begitulah yang kuingat." Jelasnya. _

"_Pria? Apakah itu ayah Hyukkie?" tanyaku_

"_Aku tidak yakin, ingatan itu hanya samar-samar bisa kuingat." Jawabnya dengan mata yang masih berusaha mengingat-ingat._

"_Coba ingat-ingat lagi." Pintaku padanya._

_Aku terdiam menunggunya mengingat-ingat. Apakah dia terbentur sesuatu yang membuatnya amnesia dan tertidur panjang seperti itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memainkan kunci motor yang ada ditanganku sambil menunggunya._

"_Kenapa rambutku panjang begini? Seingatku rambutku pendek" dia menyentuh rambutnya yang berada di pipinya. *bayangkan rambut donghae waktu awal-awal debut ya*_

_Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kau amnesia ya?" tanyaku._

"_Tidak, aku memang tidak suka memanjangkan rambut." Jawabnya singkat._

_Aku tambah tidak mengerti. Tuhan tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa aku jadi masuk kedalam masalah ini?_

_SREEET PRANNNG_

_Saat aku melempar-lempar kecil kunciku ke udara, ada 'sesuatu' yang merebutnya yang menyebabkan kunci itu jatuh bersentuhan dengan lantai. Aku melihat 'sesuatu' yang telah merebutnya adalah kucing yang tadi ada disini. Kucing itu mengambil kunciku dengan cara di gigit lalu membawanya pergi._

"_HEY KUCING MAU KEMANA KAU." Aku berteriak pada kucing itu yang menyebabkan kucing kaget dan berlari keluar ruangan ini._

_Sial! Kenapa jadi bertambah banyak masalahku. _

_Aku segera berlari mengejar kucing sialan itu. Dan bisa kurasakan Donghae mengikutiku dari belakang. Saat aku sudah berada di ruang tengah, kulihat kucing itu masuk ke balik lemari yang berada dipojok ruangan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari dan mencari kucing itu melalui sela-sela dinding dan lemari. _

"_Sial. Ada lubang ditembok dan kucing itu masuk kedalamnya." Umpatku kesal._

"_Donghae bantu aku menggeser lemari ini." Kulihat dia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sisi lain dari lemari ini._

_Aku menarik dan Donghae mendorong. Sedikit demi sedikit lemari ini bergeser, menampakkan lubang yang lumayan besar tapi hanya bisa dimasuki kucing dan hewan kecil lainnya. Setelah dirasa lemari ini tidak menghalangi lubang itu lagi, aku berhenti menarik dan menuju ke lubang itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat kedalam lubang itu. Gelap. Arggh, kemana kucing itu? Kuberanikan tanganku untuk memasuki lubang itu. Aku meraba-raba kedalam. Berusaha untuk mencari bulu kucing. _

_HAP! Ketemu! _

_Aku menarik bulu-bulu itu. Kurasa bulu itu berada diekor, jadi aku sedang menarik ekor kucing sekarang. _

"_M__eeeeoooow__" jerit kesakitan kucing itu saat aku menarik ekornya._

_Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kucing itu ada dihadapanku. Dia berada di atas sebuah buku kecil sambil mencengkramnya erat dan ada kunciku juga di atas buku itu. Setelah kutarik keluar, kucing itu langsung berlari kearah Donghae. Kenapa dia berlari kearah Donghae? Aku juga tidak tahu. Prioritas utamaku adalah kunci motor. Bagaimana nasib motorku jika tidak ada kunci. _

"_Kucing jelek." Aku memaki kucing itu yang sedang bersembunyi di balik kaki donghae._

_Saat aku ingin beranjak menuju ke kucing itu dan memukuli (?)nya habis-habisan, mataku teralihkan pada buku kecil tadi yang ikut keluar bersama kucing sialan itu. Yang mebuatku penasaran pada buku ini adalah cover depan buku ini. Ada sebuah foto keluarga kecil. Ayah,Ibu dan seorang anak kecil yang ku ketahui adalah Hyukkie. Kuambil buku itu lalu ku buka perlahan._

"_Ini" aku tercengang saat melihat kedalam buku ini. Ini adalah buku ayah Hyukkie tentang mesin waktu. Memang, buku harian ayah hyukkie yang waktu itu kubaca juga tentang mesin waktu, tapi buku ini menceritakan dampak dari mesin waktu itu. Dampak jika kau ke masa depan atau ke masa lalu. _

'_Dan dampak jika kau ke masa depan adalah kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu 1,5 tahun kebelakang.' _

_1,5 tahun? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi . . . ._

"_Donghae, berapa sekarang umurmu?" aku langsung berlari menuju donghae yang sedang duduk dilantai sambil mengelus kucing sialan tadi._

_Dia tidak menjawab. Dia menatap kucing di bawahnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Sepertinya dia masih memikirkan yang tadi._

"_Donghaee!" Aku memanggil namanya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya._

"_Eh, iya, ada apa Kyuhyun?" dia seperti orang linglung saja._

"_Berapa sekarang umurmu?" tanyaku lagi._

"_Aku 13 tahun. Kenapa?" jawabnya._

"_Apa kau terlihat seperti berumur 13 tahun?" tanyaku padanya dan sepertinya itu membuatnya bingung. _

_13? Tapi tubuhnya tidak terlihat seperti dia berumur 13. Dia terlihat seumuran denganku yang sekarang berumur 21 tahun._

"_Sekarang tahun berapa?" tanyaku bernada mengintograsi. _

"_Ehmh, kalau tidak salah sekarang itu tahun . . " dia terdiam sejenak berusaha mengingat. "Ah iya, 5003. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit bingung._

_Apa? sekarangkan tahun 5011._

_Aku mengerti sekarang. __Intinya adalah ayah hyukkie membawa donghae dari masa lalu ke masa depan._

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

**EUNHYUK POV**

"Jadi aku kehilangan ingatanku selama 1,5 tahun kebelakang saat aku berusia 20 tahun?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang berjalan di sampingku.

Sekarang kami sedang berjalan kesuatu tempat. Aku tidak tau dimana tempat itu dan apa tempat itu. Aku hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang memang –sepertinya –sangat mengerti tentang seluk beluk kota ini. Dan karena cerita Kyuhyun begitu panjang, kami meneruskannya sambli berjalan.

"Yap, maka dari itu kau melupakanku karena aku bahkan berkenalan denganmu belum genap 1 bulan." Jawabnya santai. "Dan tidak melupakan 'pangeran'mu karena kau sudah melihatnya selama 3 tahun dirumahmu." Lanjutnya sambil membuka sebuah pintu. Oh, kita sudah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud.

Salon? Mau apa dia membawaku kesini?

"Kenapa kita disini?" tanyaku menyuarakan pemikiranku.

"Kau tidak melihat bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" dia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

Ku perhatikan diriku pada kaca etalase yang berada di hadapanku. Memang benar aku sangat tidak rapi. Jadi dia ingin me'make over'ku?

"Aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Ayo masuk." Dia berjalan duluan memasuki salon.

Seseorang? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?

Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki salon dihadapanku. Setelah di dalam salon, kulihat Kyuhyun sedang memeluk pinggang seorang wanita dari belakang, padahal orang itu sedang melayani tamu yang akan membayar. Sungguh Kyuhyun itu tidak tau malu sekali. Tapi apakah mungkin wanita itu pacarnya?

Tamu yang tadi membayar, sekarang sedang melewatiku yang masih berada di depan pintu masuk. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berbincang dengan wanita yang dia peluk. Lalu apa gunanya aku disini?

"Kau sedang apa disana? Kau menghalangi pelanggan masuk." Kata Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kepadaku.

Bersamaan dengan perkataannya ada seseorang berjalan dari belakangku lalu melewatiku. Aku menyingkir dari pintu masuk dan berjalan perlahan menuju Kyuhyun dan wanita itu. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik. Ternyata wanita ini sangat manis. Apa aku kalah ya? *narsis amat-_-* Wajahnya terlihat polos dan sepertinya dia orang yang baik karena senyumannya yang begitu tulus saat melihatku. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Ya, menurutku sih begitu.

"Kau Eunhyuk?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin. Tapi biasanya dipanggil Minnie." Dia menjulurkan tangannya lalu kusambut dengan senang hati.

"Dari cerita Kyuhyun, kaulah orang yang waktu itu membantu Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya padaku dengan menyalakan Kembang Api pada malam tahun baru di depan balkon kamarku waktu itu. Hehe, aku merasa sangat tersanjung. Terima kasih ya. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Katanya yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali.

Menyatakan cinta? Malam tahun baru? Menyalakan kembang api? Tapi ternyata benar kalau dia pacar Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, dia itu kehilangan ingatannya. Jadi dia tidak mengingat masa-masa itu." Jelas Kyuhyun yang langsung kusetujui dalam hati.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau dia datang dari masa lalu." Sungmin menepuk jidatnya pelan dan aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Kehilangan ingatan selama 1,5 tahun seperti Hae?" tanyanya, tapi sepertinya ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun.

Tunggu sebentar. Hae? Maksutnya Lee DongHAE 'pangeran'ku? Menurut cerita Kyuhyun 'Lee Donghae' adalah nama 'pangeran'ku bukan.

"Hae?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, Lee Donghae. Dia juga datang dari masa lalu bukan?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan aku masih tidak menegerti. Jadi Sungmin juga sudah mengenal Donghae?

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku –lagi –pada Sungmin.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya." Jawab Sungmin.

Bahkan aku yang sudah 2 tahun bersama Donghae belum pernah merasa mengenalnya, melihatnya membuka matanya, dan berbicara padaku. Aku juga bukan orang pertama yang mengetahui namanya, bukan orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat dia membuka matanya setelah 3 tahun lamanya tidak pernah terbuka. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

"Aku yang mengenalkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat padahal sepertinya Sungmin ingin menjawabnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kenalkan aku juga sekarang." Pintaku pada Kyuhyun. Setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung dengan matanya yang telah terbuka.

"Kau kan sudah mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh dengan permintaanku.

"Jangan bercanda, tujuanku ke masa ini untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan sekarang, aku bahkan belum melihatnya sampai detik ini." Jawabku dengan pandangan sedikit lesu.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Tapi sekarang dia sedang berada diluar kota." Jelas Sungmin.

"Diluar kota?" tanyaku bebarengan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun melanjutkan "Sekarang di kota mana lagi?"

Kota mana lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tolong jelaskan padaku!

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi pagi dia tidak memberi tahuku ke kota mana dia akan pergi. Aku sudah menelpon ke handphonenya, tapi ternyata handphonenya tertinggal dirumah karena ibuku yang menjawab panggilanku. Donghae itu ceroboh sekali." Jelasnya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerti, tapi aku tidak sama sekali. Kenapa Donghae keluar kota? Dan kenapa handphone Donghae yang tertinggal dirumah bisa dijawab oleh ibu Sungmin? Ya, kenapa bisa? Apa mereka –Donghae&Sungmin –tinggal serumah?

"Permisi, disini masih ada yang tidak mengerti." Kataku yang butuh penjelasan dari Sungmin

"Donghae sering keluar kota karena dituntut oleh pekerjaannya. Dan gara-gara pekerjaannya itu, dia jarang ada dirumah. Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi saat aku bangun tidur." Jelas Sungmin yang memperkuat bahwa Donghae satu rumah dengannya.

Aku terkejut. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Pangeranku satu rumah dengan seorang wanita? Oh tidak tidak, menurut penjelasan Sungmin tadi, dia juga tinggal bersama ibunya. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin adalah seorang wanita.

"Memang Minnie satu rumah dengan Donghae. Tapi jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Minnie. Minnie itu milikku, tidak mungkin Minnie bersama pangeranmu." Kata Kyuhyun seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Tapi aku hanya bisa menatapnya semakin bingung karena Kyuhyun sudah menyatakan bahwa Sungmin memang tinggal satu rumah dengan pangeranku.

"Pangeran Hyukkie? Donghae? Mana mungkin aku bersama Donghae." Jawab Sungmin histeris yang sedikit melegakan hatiku.

"Dia kan saudaraku, mana mungkin aku bersamanya." Jelas Minnie yang menambahkan tanda Tanya besar di kepalaku.

**TBC**

Sungmin sama Donghae sodaraan? Kok bisa? Haha, ya bisa. Silahkan cermati sendiri dari awal chap sampe chap ini. Ato kalo ngga silahkan tanya dengan kasih review, dengan senang hati author kurang pengalaman ini akan menjawabnya.

Oh ya, sekarang kalo ngga ada yang review, author bakal berhentiin ceritanya sampai disini saja. Jadi yang udah baca nih tulisan wajib review. Jadi author tau readers pengen ngga sih nih cerita dilanjutin apa ngga.

Makasih yang udah mau baca apalagi yang mau ngasih review *cium readers* #readerskabur

Gamsahamnida^^


	4. Chapter 4

Donghae dan Sungmin adalah saudara?

"Minnie kau membuatku menambah hutang bercerita padanya lagi." Rengek Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kau memang harus, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Kataku dengan memberikan death glare padanya karena dia tidak menuntaskan ceritanya, apalagi ini cerita sangat penting.

Ternyata pangeranku punya sanak saudara di dunia ini. Ku kira dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, jadi ayah membawanya dan menitipkannya padaku.

"Kau tidak mengatakan pada Hyukkie bahwa Donghae itu sepupuku, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Heheh" jawab Kyuhyun cengengesan dan aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Kau itu jahat sekali." Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk ke kantorku saja agar lebih nyaman berbicara." Lanjut Sungmin sambil meninggalkan meja kasir.

"Tunggu dulu Minnie." Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun dan memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau membantu Hyukkie." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Membantuku? Membantu apa? Membantu bercerita sih memang harus. Atau alasan Kyuhyun membawa ku kemari

"Bantu dia dengan penampilannya. Kau bisa bercerita sambil-" Kyuhyun berhenti bicara lalu menghampiriku yang seperti orang ling lung ini.

"Memotong rambutnya yang lusuh ini." Dia mengangkat rambutku. "Dan Minnie, ganti juga pakaiannya ini dengan milikmu dulu. Sepertinya dia tidak membawa apa-apa dari dunia sana." Lanjutnya.

Apa-apaan dia? Aku kan hanya datang dari masa lalu bukan dari dunia sana. Dia pikir aku setan apa

*Kyuhyun : Huuuuaatchim*

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo Hyukkie." Sungmin mengahampiriku lalu menarik tanganku.

Salon ini bisa dibilang cukup ramai tapi tidak begitu bising. Jadi bisa lebih sedikit rileks juga.

Sungmin membawaku ke sebuah ruangan dan Kyuhyun mengikuti kami dari belakang. Di ruangan ini ada sebuah kaca dan ada beberapa kursi. Disini juga ada satu single bed, dan beberapa lemari kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Nah, Hyukkie duduk disini dulu ya." Minnie mendudukanku di sebuah kursi yang berada persis didepan cermin sedangkan dia pergi ke bagian lemari kecil tadi untuk mengambil beberapa barang –sepertinya –.

Kupandangi diriku sendiri. Memang benar. Penampilanku tidak bisa dibilang rapi.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan pangeranmu dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahku setelah dia menarik kursi dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau benar." Jawabku membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih ya." Lanjutku dengan senyuman.

"Nahh." Minnie kembali dengan membawa rak berjalan di sampingnya. "Mari kita mulai memotong rambutmu Hyukkie." Lanjutnya lalu memegang rambutku sebenatar sambil menatapku melalui kaca.

"Kau ingin gaya seperti apa? " tanya Sungmin.

"Terserah padamu saja Sungmin. Kau kan ahlinya." Jawabku.

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum lalu mulai mengambil gunting dan sisir di rak berjalan yang tadi dia bawa.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku juga butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskan 'Bagaimana Donghae dan Sungmin bisa bersaudara'." Tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Dia memang sepupuku sejak lahir Hyukkie. Kenapa kau menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi sepupuku?" Sungmin sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Tapi kalian harus menjelaskannya padaku." Aku butuh penjelasan.

"Akan kuceritakan. Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu diam dan menjadi pendengar setia." Ucap Kyuhyun.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**KYUHYUN POV**_

"_Kyuhyun-ah, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal dirumahmu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengikutiku dari belakang._

"_Kau sudah bertanya berapa kali Lee Donghae?" jawabku kesal karena dia menayakan pertanyaan yang sama dari tadi. _

_Sekarang kami sedang berada di rumahku. Kalian tanya kenapa Donghae 'akan' tinggal dirumahku? Karena rumah Hyukkie –yang menjadi tempat tinggal Donghae selama ini –sudah hancur –walau tidak begitu hancur –dimakan badai dan gempa bumi 8 bulan yang lalu. Jadi dia akan tinggal di rumahku karena tidak mungkin juga aku membiarkannya jadi gelandangan di jalan karena tidak punya tempat tinggal. _

_Memang rumahku juga terkena bencana alam tersebut, tapi sekarang sudah di renovasi dan sekarang aku sedang mengangkut barang-barangku kedalam rumah. Dan selama 8 bulan, kami –Aku dan Donghae –menyewa sebuah apartemen yang jauh dari sini dan kami hidup bersama selama 8 bulan itu. _

_Kami juga sudah punya pekerjaan. Aku dan dia sama-sama sedang magang di sebuah perusahaan. Walau sudah punya pekerjaan tapi kami tidak di beri gaji kan? Namanya juga baru magang, kalau sudah jadi pekerja tetap baru di beri gaji. Kami memutuskan untuk mengambil kerja part time setelah pulang magang. _

"_Tapi aku tidak enak padamu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil." Ucap Donghae setelah dia meletakkan sebuah kerdus diatas lantai ruang tengahku._

"_Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan uang kerja part time mu untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen. Yang ada gaji sebulan juga sudah habis untuk menyewa apartemen sebulan. Bagaimana dengan makanmu? Tenang saja, aku disini masih ada satu kamar kosong." Jawabku seperti ibu yang menghawatirkan anaknya saja._

"_Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu 3 tahun ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah bebanmu karena aku." Jawabnya lesu lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa yang memang ada disitu._

_Aku menarik nafasku perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. Aku ikut mendudukan diriku di sebelahnya dan menatap langit-lagit rumah dengan pandangan menerawang._

"_Jangan merasa seperti itu Hae-ah. Kau sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. Zaman sekarang juga sudah tidak ada yang murah, apalagi di kota ini kuyakin semua barang juga sudah sangat mahal." Jelasku. _

"_Aku akan mencari di pinggir-pinggir kota, pasti masih ada beberapa apartemen yang murah." Elaknya._

"_Dan aku juga punya tujuan lain dengan membawamu kerumahku." Aku bisa merasakan dia sedang menatapku sekarang. _

"_Aku ingin kau tetap disini. Di kota ini. Agar 'dia' tidak kebingungan mencarimu. Setidaknya jika kau disini, 'dia' akan mudah menemukanmu." _

_Kalian tahukan siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia'? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyukkie. Gadis itu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang. Kami masih harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi._

_Tiba-tiba suasana hening karena kami mulai membicarakan Hyukkie lagi. _

"_Kapan dia akan tiba Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia begitu lama?" rancaunya tak jelas. _

_Aku tidak menjawab. Keadaan hening sejenak menyelimuti kami._

"_Dari pada duduk terus mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita yang terhenti saja!" Aku melompat kecil dari sofa dan beranjak berdiri lalu mengambil koper yang ada di sebelah pintu kamarku. _

_Donghae masih duduk terdiam. _

"_Ayolah! Percaya saja kalau Hyukkie akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku saja percaya. Dan jangan lupa, dia juga sudah menunggumu selama 3 tahun." Ucapku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya menuju ke kamarku untuk memasukkan pakaianku kedalam lemari._

_**THE DAY AFTER TOMMOROW **__*maksudnya 2 hari setelahnya #authorrepot *_

'_Dooonghaaae! Kau harus cepat pulang, bantu aku membersihkan rumah. Pacarku akan datang jam 8 nanti.'_

_Send. Klik._

_Aku mengirim pesan untuk Donghae yang sekarang sedang bekerja part time setelah dari kantor tadi._

_Aku baru saja pulang. Dan sekarang aku ada diruang tengah, menatap semua kekacauan yang belum kami rapikan sejak 2 hari yang lalu, karena aku terlalu lelah dan malas mengerjakannya. Aku juga mempengaruhi Donghae untuk tidak membereskannya dulu. Sekarang aku menyesal telah melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Minnie datang kemari lalu memarahiku habis-habisan karena rumahku yang seperti kapal pecah ini. Apalagi Minnie adalah orang yang perfectionist. Aku berusaha sedikit demi sedikit untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada._

_TIIT_

_Jamku berbunyi. Sejenak aku memandang jamku. Sudah pukul 19.00. Oh, sial! Satu jam lagi._

_Dengan cepat aku mengambil kardus-kardus yang ada lalu memasukkanya kedalam lemari kosong yang ada di kamarku. Setelah dirasa lemariku tidak cukup untuk menampungnya. Aku menaruh kardus lainnya di bawah kasurku dan di bawah meja ruang tengah. _

_Selesai. _

_Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri setelah melihat ruangan ini sudah tidak berantakan lagi. Aku membersihkan debu(?) yang –sepertinya –ada di tanganku. Lalu masih melihat keadaan yang terlihat kosong ini. _

_Kosong?_

_Benar juga terlihat sangat kosong. Rak buku yang seharusnya terdapat banyak buku di dalamnya kenyataannya kosong karena buku-buku nya masih ada di kardus yang berada di . . lemari, bawah kasurku, atau meja? _

_TING TONG_

_Suara bel rumahku berbunyi. Sontak aku melihat ke jam tanganku lagi. Masih pukul 19.30, jadi itu pasti bukan Sungmin. Mungkin itu Donghae! _

_Aku berlari kearah pintu utama lalu langsung membuka pintu itu dengan semangat, ingin sekali aku langsung menarik Donghae dan membawanya ke kardus-kardus yang tadi dia sembunyikan lalu menempatkan isinya di tempat-tempat yang benar._

_Cekleeeeek_

"_KYUHYUN-AH! BOGOSHIPEOYO!" setelah aku membuka pintunya seseorang langsung memelukku erat sampai membuatku sesak._

_Minnie? _

_Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. Kenapa Minnie datang lebih awal?_

"_Aku membawa makanan. Kau pasti belum makan kan?" Minnie mengangkat 2 kerdus –yang ku ketahui kerdus pizza –dengan salah satu tangannya. _

_Minnie langsung berjalan melewatiku untuk memasuki rumahku. Aku hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu terlebih dahulu._

"_Kyuhyun, dimana sandal rumahnya?" tanyanya saat menyadari bahwa di rak sepatu dan alas kaki lainnya hanya ada sepatu-sepatu saja._

_Bagus, sandal rumahnya masih ada di dalam kardus._

"_Eh, tidak usah pakai sandal maupun sepatu dulu Minnie." Jawabku kewalahan._

"_Kau belum membelinya?" tanya Minnie lagi lalu langsung aku jawab dengan anggukan cepat._

_Minnie yang mengerti langsung melepas sepatunya lalu menuju ke dapur. Aku masih mengikutinya dari belakang_

_Mati saja kau Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan kau belum mengambil piring-piring dari dalam kardus. Aku mengumpat kecil dalam hati._

"_Kyuhyun duduk di sofa saja. Biar aku yang membawa pizza nya kesana nanti." Suruh Minnie lalu Minnie terus berjalan ke dapur sedangkan aku duduk di sofa seperti perintahnya._

_Aku menunggu Minnie bertanya 'Kyuhyuuuuun, dimana piring-pringnya? Apa kau belum memasukkannya ke dalam lemari piring?' dengan nada yang tajam dan bersifat mengintrogasi._

"_Makanan sudah dataaang." Ujar Minnie tiba-tiba._

_Aku menolehkan ke sumber suara. Ternyata Minnie sudah berada di sampingku, lalu dia meletakkan piring yang diatasnya telah tersusun rapi dengan pizza. _

"_Loh ada piring?" tanyaku tiba-tiba karena penasaran._

_Ooopss, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh… kenapa kau malah bertanya._

"_Memang tidak ada? Piring di rak ada banyak Kyuhyun. Memang selama ini kau makan apa?" tanya Minnie._

_Aku tidak merasa menyusunnya. Dan selama ini aku makan di luar belum pernah makan di rumah. _

"_Loh, temanmu mana Kyu? Kok ngga keliatan?" tanya Minnie mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _

"_Dia belum pulang Minnie." Kataku dengan mengambil satu pizza di piring yang telah di letakkan di meja hadapanku._

"_Oh. Tapi kyu-" Minnie memotong perkataannya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya lagi._

_Perasaanku tidak enak_

"_Kenapa ruangan ini terlihat begitu kosong? Barang-barangnya pergi kemana?" Aku menghentikan kunyahanku_

_Goochaa. Dia sudah menanyakannya. Sekarang bisa kubayangkan dirinya sedang memarahi ku habis-habisan karena aku adalah orang yang pemalas._

_Aku hanya diam saja saat Minnie menanyaiku, pikiranku masih melayang-layang membayangkan kemarahan Minnie sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa Minnie sudah menarik kardus yang ada di bawah meja. _

_Apa kardus?_

"_Ah, ini sandal rumahnya Kyu." Minnie mengangkat sandal rumah berwarna biru setelah dia membuka kardus itu. _

_Oh tidak, akhirnya ketahuan juga kalau aku berbohong._

"_Sepertinya kau belom beres-beres ya Kyu?" tanya Minnie lagi sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Sudah terlanjur ketahuan kan? Mau apa lagi?_

_Minnie menghampiriku lalu kembali duduk disebelahku. Dia memandang wajahku intens. Aku yang dipandang hanya bergidik ngeri._

"_Seperinya kau terlalu lelah Kyu. Terlihat dari wajahmu yang lesu itu." Ucap Minnie sambil mengelus pipiku pelan. _

_Ternyata pemikiranku meleset semuaaa. Minnie tidak memarahiku. Oh senangnya hati ini mendapat pacar pengertian seperti Minnie _

"_Akhir-akhir ini aku dapat banyak pekerjaan Minnie, jadi aku belum sempat beres-beres." Dustaku pada Minnie sambil memasang wajah memelas._

"_Baiklah." Minnie beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tegak di hadapanku._

"_Mari kubantu beres-beres." Minnie menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya berdiri._

_Kembali muncul sifat perfeksionisnya. Tidak apa-apa deh, daripada tidak ada yang membantu sama sekali. Aku beranjak dan mengikuti Minnie membuka kardus-kardus yang tadi ada di bawah meja._

_TING TONG_

_Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan ada orang diluar sana._

"_Biar aku yang buka." Minnie langsung melesat ke pintu depan sedangkan aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya._

"_Siapa?" Tanya Minnie lewat intercome. _

"_Donghae teman Kyuhyun." Jawab orang di luar sana. _

_Oh ternyata Donghae. _

_Aku masih memperhatikan kelakuan Minnie sejak melesat tadi. Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya menampakkan wajah yang sedikit bingung dan sedikit terkejut?_

"_Lee Donghae." Ucapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _

_Mungkin Minnie masih merasa asing dengan Donghae. Walau selama ini aku dekat dengan Donghae, Minnie tidak tahu dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Donghae. Kalian tanya kenapa? Karena Donghae dan Minnie mempunyai kesibukkan yang sama. Pernah suatu hari aku mau memperkenalkan Minnie dengan Donghae, tapi waktu itu Donghae dipanggil bos di kantor. Waktu itu juga pernah aku mengundang Minnie kerumahku untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahun Donghae, tapi Minnie berhalangan hadir karena ibunya sakit dan mengharuskannya untuk pulang ke Mokpo._

_Cekleeeek_

_Kulihat Minnie tergesa-gesa membuka pintu. Ada apa dengannya? Karena penasaran aku mengikuti Minnie ke pintu depan._

"_DONGHAAE!" teriak Minnie histeris. _

_Aku mempercepat langkahku ke pintu depan. Dan pemandangan apa yang menyambutku? _

_MINNIE MEMELUK DONGHAE DI DEPAN MATAKU!_

_Apa aku kurang jelas? *author+readers : udah jelaaas* baguslah kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengulangnya._

_Tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Apa mereka berdua –Donghae dan Minnie –berselingkuh di belakangku? Tapi mana ada orang berselingkuh sekarang malah berpelukkan di depanku. Tapi, hey! Mana ada lelaki yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan pria lain. Ya, aku CEMBURU!_

"_Minnie noona?" ucap Donghae –yang masih berada dipelukkan Minnie –terkejut. Atau sangat terkejut?_

_Oh ya aku lupa bilang kalau Minnie itu lebih tua setahun dariku. Tapi aku tidak mau memanggilnya noona. Silahkan pikirkan sendiri alasanku kenap tidak mau memanggilnya noona, aku sedang terbakar api cemburu sekarang *eaaa kyuhyun galau* #dibalangsendal_

"_Kemana saja kau selama ini Donghae?" tanya Minnie lagi setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap penuh rindu kepada Donghae._

"_Memang aku kemana, noona?" tanya Donghae bingung._

"_Jangan bercanda! Kau menghilang selama 10 tahun setelah insiden kematian orang tuamu!" ucap Minnie menggebu-gebu. _

_Eh, bagaimana Minnie bisa tau kalau orang tua Donghae sudah meninggal?_

"_Aku tidak tau. Waktu itu terasa begitu cepat noona." Jawab donghae._

"_Aku melihat ibu yang di pukuli oleh seorang perampok di depan mataku. Aku berusaha melawannya, tapi yang ada aku malah di pukuli habis. Dan saat itu ku lihat samar-samar ibu menarik tangan orang itu tapi ibu malah dihempaskan kelantai dan di tembak tepat di kepalanya. Aku . . . aku" Donghae memegangi kepalanya dan bisa kulihat ada aliran sungai kecil yang mengalir keluar dari matanya. Dia menangis._

_Kudengar suara isakan kecil dari mulut Minnie. Dia juga menagis._

"_Yang kutahu setelahnya adalah tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu dia berkelahi hebat dengan perampok itu yang di menangkan oleh orang itu. Setelahnya orang itu menggendongku pergi. Tapi tepat sebelum kami keluar dari kamar ibu –tempat kejadian dimana ibu Donghae dibunuh, dan tempat kejadian dimana Donghae tadi berada –aku mendengar suara letupan pistol. Dan aku juga bisa melihat orang yang menggendongku terbatuk kecil mengeluarkan darah. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan membawaku pergi dari rumah. Dia memasukkanku kedalam mobil dan setelahnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Tapi sebelumnya samar-samar ia berkata 'tolong jaga putriku' " Donghae mengakhiri ceritanya._

_Sungguh tragedy yang sangat tidak mengenakkan ternyata, dan aku saja baru mengetahuinya setelah 3 tahun mengenalnya._

"_Donghaeee!" Minnie kembali memeluk Donghae dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di bahu Donghae._

_Ingin sekali rasanya aku menendang Donghae sekarang juga. Tapi sepertinya Donghae dan Minnie memang mempunyai hubungan yang dekat. Jadi aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain memperhatikan mereka._

"_Minnie noona, berhentilah menangis dan biarkan aku masuk. Aku kedinginan." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba dan kurasa dia ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana haru ini._

_Minnie langsung melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menarik Donghae ke dalam dan juga tidak lupa menutup pintu depan. Aku hanya bisa mengekor di belakang mereka. Oh sungguh menyedihkan sekali Cho Kyuhyun. Kau seperti patung berjalan saja._

.

.

"_Jadi orang yang membawa Hae adalah ayah seseorang yang kau sebut Eunhyuk tadi. Dan ayah Eunhyuk adalah orang dari masa depan yang memabawa Hae yang notabenenya orang masa lalu ke masa depan. Begitu maksudmu?" tanya Minnie memastikan yang ku jawab dengan anggukan kecil._

_Kuputuskan untuk menceritakan semua tentang Eunhyuk kepada Minnie, karena kurasa itu perlu. Dan mereka berdua juga menceritakan bahwa mereka adalah sepupu. Ibu dari Minnie adalah kakak dari ayah Donghae. Aku bisa bernafas lega mendengar mereka hanya sepupu saja._

_Kami bertiga –Aku,Minnie,Donghae –sedang berbicara serius di ruang tengah. Mengabaikan semua kardus yang masih berserakan di lantai sana._

"_Kau sudah mengenal Hae selama 3 tahunkan?" Tanya Minnie lagi dan aku juga menganggukkan kepalaku lagi._

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku, ha?" bentak Minnie padaku._

_He? Kenapa jadi dia yang marah padaku?_

"_Aku sudah berusaha mempertemukan kalian selama ini, tapi kalian yang selalu sibuk jadi jangan salahkan aku." Jawabku kesal._

"_Tapi –"_

"_Sudahlah noona. Kalau bukan Kyuhyun juga, mungkin aku malah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata Donghae menengahi yang kusetujui dalam hati._

_Bisa kulihat wajah sebal dari Minnie karena dia kalah berdebat denganku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan evil smirk andalanku. _

"_Baiklah baiklah, kau benar Hae. Terima kasih ya Kyunnie." Minnie memasang senyum tulus di bibirnya yang mebuatku sedikit berdebar karenanya._

"_OMO! Sudah jam 10! Ibu bisa memarahiku habis-habisan kalau begini. Aku pulang dulu ya Hae, Kyunnie." Minnie langsung menyambar tasnya yang berada di sebelahnya lalu pergi tergesa-gesa kea rah pintu._

"_Minnie biar kuantar!" Aku langsung berlari kekamar lalu mengambil jaketku dan pergi menyusul Minnie ke pintu depan._

"_Tidak usah Kyu! Aku bawa mobil. Bye-bye!" Dia mencium bibirku sekilas lalu beranjak pergi dari rumahku sedangkan aku masih mematung di tempat._

_Memang Minnie sudah sering menciumku, tapi aku masih merasa berdebar saat dia menciumku._

"_DONGHAAEE! JANGAN LUPA BESOK KERUMAAHKU!" Teriak Minnie tiba-tiba yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapanku –lagi-. _

"_IYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Balas teriak Donghae dari dalam rumah._

"_Oh ya Kyunnie, besok antar Donghae kerumah ya. Terimakasih Kyunnie. Bye~!" Setelah mengatakan itu Minnie kembali mencium bibirku sekilas dan melenggang pergi._

_Belum aku menenangkan jantungku yang masih berdebar ini *kalo ngga berdebar, mati dong bang #duaak* yah maksudku berdebar kencang tapi Minnie sudah menciumku lagi. Ah Lee Sungmin, kau membuatku gila karenamu._

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

**EUNHYUK POV**

"Dan paginya Donghae pergi kerumah Minnie denganku. Bisa kulihat ibu Minnie yang sangaaaaaaat senang karena keponakannya kembali. Dan setelah itu juga Donghae tinggal dirumah Minnie, karena Ibu Minnie yang memaksanya terus. Ibu Minnie merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab penuh oleh Donghae. Yah sudah, begitu saja ceritanya." Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan merengganggkan tubuhnya. Seperti orang yang melakukan pekerjaan berat saja.

"Selesai." Sungmin juga mengakhiri kegiatannya motong-memotong rambutku.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Rambutku yang semula panjang melebihi bahu sekarang hanya sedagu saja panjangnya. Kurasa aku menyukai potongan ini.

"Bagus. Kau cantik sekali Hyukkie!" Minnie memujiku yang seketika membuatku sedikit malu.

"Terimakasih Sungmin eonnie." Jawabku menampilkan senyum tulusku.

Aku juga mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun yang bilang bahwa Sungmin lebih tua daripadanya. Jadi Sungmin adalah eonnie ku.

"Nah, sekarang kau mandi dulu saja sana Hyukkie." Kyuhyun menarikku sehingga sekarang aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, lalu dia mendorongku ke sebuah pintu lain dari pintu masuk yang tadi.

"Minnie, pinjamkan Hyukkie pakaianmu dulu. Setelah itu kita pergi jalan-jalan ke mall." Pinta Kyuhyn pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti pergi keluar dari ruangan ini sedangkan aku masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat mandi!" Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dihadapanku lalu mendorongku masuk dan setelah aku masuk, baru dia menutupnya kembali.

Aku masih sedikit bingung, tapi yasudahlah jalani saja. Kurasa memang mereka –Sungmin Kyuhyun –orang yang baik, sangat baik malah. Sungmin yang baru berkenalan denganku saja seperti orang yang dekat denganku. Kyuhyun teman lama yang kulupakan berusaha untuk dekat lagi denganku, bukannya menjauh karena aku melupakannya. Tapi jadi apa aku di dunia ini tanpa Kyuhyun? Mungkin kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan dengan kebaikan hatinya, aku tidak akan menemukan pangeranku secepat ini. Walau sekarang aku memang tidak tahu dia berada dimana, setidaknya aku tahu tempat dimana dia akan kembali.

Tapi teman pertamaku di dunia ini kan .. Heebum! Oh my God! Aku lupa dengannya, karena begitu syok bertemu dengan seseorang –Kyuhyun –yang ternyata mengenalku, aku melupakan Heebum. Teman macam apa aku ini? Tanpa Heebum pun aku mungkin tidak akan sampai di perpustakaan tua itu dan bertemu Kyuhyun.

"HYUKKIE! KAU TAU CARA MENGHIDUPKAN SHOWERKAN?" Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar menyadarkan lamunanku yang dari tadi memang belum apa-apa.

"AKU TAU CHO!" balasku sebal karena Kyuhyun meremehkanku.

Daripada tuan Cho itu berbunyi (?) lagi, aku langsung mandi saja.

.

.

"CAPEEEK!" eluhku lelah sambil mendudukan diriku di sebuah bangku dai café.

Bagaimana tidak lelah, kami –Aku,Sungmin,Kyuhyun –memutari seluruh mall seharian. Lihat langit diluar sana telah menjadi gelap. Kami membeli banyak pakaian untukku. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menolak, maksudku tidak perlu sebanyak ini, tapi Sungmin tetap saja mebelikan ini itu tanpa meminta persetujuanku. Hah, beginilah jika kau mengenal seseorang dalam bidang fashion.

"Kalian tau? Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan." Aku mengatakannya pada dua orang yang sekarang sedang duduk dihadapanku.

"Ini tidak berlebihan Hyukkie. Iyakan kyunnie?" ucap Sungmin yang dibalas dengan dehaman dari Kyuhyun karena dia sedang meminum cappuccino pesanannya.

"Tapi kalian membelikan aku banyak sekali baju dan aksesoris yang bahkan aku tidak tau kapan aku akan memakainya. Aku bahkan tidak punya lemari untuk menampung itu semua." Jawabku mengingat lemari dirumahku sudah jebol di tindih atap.

Ohya rumahku kan sudah tidak bisa di tinggali? Aku tinggal dimana? Uang 5000 won ku tidak mungkin cukup menyewa hotel. Aku terdiam memikirkan rumahku dan dimana aku akan tinggal.

"Kau? Kau tidur dimana Hyukkie?"tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia juga mengingat keadaan rumahku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Oh iyaa! Rumahmu kan sudah hancur." Minnie mengucapkannya dengan lantang membuatku sedikit sakit dan sedih karena aku kehilangan rumahku. Rumah yang selama ini ku tinggali dengan orang tuaku, tempat dimana aku selalu merayakan ulangtahunku, dan tempat dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan pangeranku telah hancur.

"Kau tidur dirumah Kyuhyun saja." Jawab Minnie memberi solusi. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakkan mataku.

"Mwo?" tanyaku kaget.

Bagaimana bisa seorang membiarkan kekasih prianya serumah dengan wanita lain.

"Kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Dirumahku sedang tidak ada kamar. Paman dan Bibi ku dari Mokpo datang kerumah untuk berkunjung sekaligus menginap selama 2-3 hari kedepan dari hari ini. Jadi kamar dirumahku tidak ada yang kosong. Maafkan aku ya Hyukkie." Jelas Minnie dengan penyesalan. "Jadi kau tidur dirumah Kyuhyun saja. Kan dirumah Kyuhyun masih ada satu kamar kosong." Lanjutnya

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu yang langsung kusetujui dengan anggukan.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kaliankan sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jadi kenapa aku harus khawatir? Aku mengkhawatirkan kamu Hyukkie. Sudah tidak apa-apa kau tidur dirumah Kyuhyun saja, ya?" Minnie mengatakannya dengan mimik puppy eyes.

"Jangan begitu Minnie, aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian. Aku merasa tidak enak." Jawabku lesu

"Tidak usah merasa begitu. Kau kan calon saudaraku juga. Jadi tidak usah merasa sungkan, karena aku sudah mengaggapku sebagai adikku sendiri." Sungmin sedikit mengerling padaku.

BLUSSSH

Calon saudara? Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudnya yang langsung membuat wajahku merah padam. Kalian tau kan maksudnya?

"Aigooooo! Kau imut sekali Hyukkie! Untung Donghae memilihmu sebagai pasangannya!" Sungmin berdiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kearahku lalu mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Sudah, kita makan dulu saja. Makanannya sudah datang." Ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi Sungmin yang mencubitku lalu kembali duduk seperti semula.

Setelah itu bisa kulihat pelayan telah berdiri disebelahku sambil menurunkan makanan pesanan kami dari nampan ke meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ujar pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"Selamat makan!" Ujar Sungmin semangat lalu menyendok makanannya.

Sungmin itu sangat ceria. Dia bisa menularkan keceriannya ke orang lain. Lihat saja setelah mengatakan 'Selamat makan' dengan cerianya, aku bisa melihat senyuman kecil di bibir Kyuhyun dan dengan sendirinya aku menarik kedua bibirku ikut tersenyum.

Beruntung aku mengenal mereka.

.

.

"Selamat malam Minnie. Mimpikan aku ya!" ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hendak turun dari mobil.

Aku melambaikan tanganku –setelah menurunkan kaca mobil –pada Sungmin yang sudah turun dari mobil.

"Bye, hati-hati dijalan ya! Kyu jangan ngebut." Perintah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai mengegas pelan mobilnya, aku menaikkan kembali kaca mobil yang tadi kuturunkan. Mobil Kyuhyun melaju pelan di tengah malam yang masih padat ini. Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Lagi pula aku juga lelah. Perlahan aku menutup mataku, merilekskan semua pikiranku. Dan terakhir, aku tertidur.

.

.

"Hyukkie, kita sudah sampai."

Ku dengar samar-samar suara seseorang, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk membuka mataku. Jadi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ya! Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menggendongmu kan?"

Aku terbangun, kaget. Suara bentakan kecil tadi membuatku langsung membuka mataku seketika. Dan bisa kulihat Kyuhyun telah berada disampingku. Maksudnya dia telah membuka pintu di sampingku dan sekarang dia sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Ani!" jawabku padanya. Dia hanya mendengus sebal, kemudian berlalu kearah bagasi.

Aku keluar dari mobil lalu mentup pintu mobil. Kulihat dia membawa semua barang belanjaanku keluar dari bagasi.

"Biar kubantu Kyuhyun." Ujarku memberi tawaran bantuan, kan semua itu milikku. Walaupun milikku juga, aku tidak bisa membawanya sendirian.

Kyuhyun memberikan separuh bawaannya kepadaku. Separuh itu yang ringan-ringan saja sedangkan yang berat dia semua yang menanggung. Ternyata dia pria yang pengertian, hahah

Kami berjalan beriringan dari garasi rumah Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang sangat simple menurutku. Terlihat dari bagian luar rumah yang minimalis.

Cekleeeek

Setelah memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci, pintu dihadapan Kyuhyun terbuka. Lalu dia masuk dan aku masih terus mengekor di belakangnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan plastic belanjaan diatas sebuah meja yang berada di depan TV. Kuperhatikan ruangan ini. Ini ruangan tengah yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas, karena hanya ada beberapa barang saja yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat luas.

"Kamarmu, yang itu." Dia menunjuk sebuah kamar. "Dulu itu kamar Donghae. Jadi bersenang-senanglah. Aku lelah menyetir dan menemani kalian berkeliling seharian. Aku masuk kamarku dulu, ne?" Kyuhyun segera berlalu memasuki kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar yang akan kutempati nanti.

Aku juga berjalan masuk ke kamar yang tadi dia tunjuk. Ku buka perlahan pintu kamar ini.

Cekleeek

Tidak ada yang aneh atau berbeda dari kamar ini. Ya sama seperti kamar-kamar lainnya. Mungkin maksudku kamar pada umumnya. Aku berjalan mendekati single bed yang berada di tengah ruangan, ku letakkan belanjaan yang tadi ku bawa diatas kasur.

Cekleeek

Kudengar pintu dibuka. Oh Kyuhyun

"Ini belanjaanmu. Ohya, di lemari itu masih ada beberapa barang Donghae yang sengaja ia tinggal karena dia juga sering menginap disini. Jadi berbagi lemarilah dengannya. Selamat malam." Dia meletakkan barang-barang yang tadi ia taruh di meja ruang tengah ke kamarku dan tanpa menungguku menjawab ucapannya dia menutup pintu kamarku.

Berbagi? Haha, ternyata aku hanya bisa melihat bajunya –baju milik Donghae –saja tanpa bisa melihat pemiliknya. Sudahlah, aku harus bisa menunggunya. Dia sudah menunggukan selama ini? Jadi aku juga harus bisa menunggunya.

Aku merapikan semua belanjaanku, menaruhnya di lemari. Aku mengambil pasta gigi dan sikat gigi, lalu aku memasuki kamar mandi yang memang berada di kamar ini.

Setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama, aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur. Sebelum menutup mataku, aku berdoa semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan pangeranku segera.

**5 DAYS LATER**

Kalian mau tau sesuatu? Setelah 5 hari berlalu tapi aku belum juga bisa bertemu dengan pangeranku. Dia belum juga kembali dari 'luar kota'. Kalau kutanya Sungmin, kapan Donghae akan pulang. Sungmin juga tidak tau, karena Donghae juga tidak bisa memberikannya kabar. Aku juga berusaha menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun –selaku teman kantornya –dia juga mengatakan tidak tau karena atasannya tidak mau memberitahunya. 'Urusan rahasia' begitulah kata atasan Kyuhyun. Hey, apakah pangeranku ini seorang anggota FBI atau salah satu detektif? Kenapa ada urusan rahasia? Ah tidak penting apa perkerjaannya, yang penting adalah AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN PANGERANKU, SEKARANG JUGA!

Drrrrt Drrrt

Kurasakan handphone pemberian Sungmin bergetar di kantongku. Saat kulihat layar, nama Kyuhyun yang tertera. Apa ini? Apa dia ingin mengabarkan bahwa Donghae sudah kembali? Kuangkat cepat cepat panggilannya.

"Kyu! Apakah dia sudah kembali?" tanyaku kelewat antusias.

'Beluuum Hyukkie! Tenang saja jika dia sudah kembali, aku akan segera membawanya tepat dihadapanmu!' umpatnya sebal. Aku juga hanya bisa mendengus kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menelpon ku? Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan?" tanyaku padanya.

'Karena aku punya banyak kerjaan yang harus kulakukan, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.' Jawabnya engan suara yang sedikit memelas.

"Bantuan apa?" tanyaku sedikit prihatin. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun sudah banyak membantuku, jadi aku juga harus memberinya bantuanku.

'Tolong gantikan aku menjadi penjaga kasir di sebuah toko.' Jawabnya cepat.

"Apa? Bukannya kau punya penghasilan tetap? Kenapa kau masih bekerja part time?" Memang benar, bukannya Kyuhyun bekerja di kantoran dengan penghasilan yang tetap? Apa itu kurang?

'Kau tau kan aku ingin melamar Minnie akhir bulan ini. Aku masih butuh uang untuk membeli cincin. Sedangkan aku hanya akan digaji lagi awal depan besok, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkerja part time untuk menambah penghasilan. Sebenarnya setelah ini aku bisa pulang, tapi bosku menyuruhku menggantikannya menghadiri sebuah rapat. Jadi, tolong aku ya Hyukkie. Gantikan aku, aku akan mengirim alamatnya lewat sms nanti. Ya?' jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar yang mengingtkanku pada kejadian 2 hari lalu tentang cerita Kyuhyun yang ingin melamar Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Jawabku.

'Terimakasih Hyukkie! Kau sahabat terbaikku! Sampai nanti!' Lalu Kyuhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku bisa merasakan handphoneku bergetar lagi. Ada pesan masuk. Langsung kubuka pesan itu berisi alamat seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi. Dan juga ada pukul berapa nanti aku harus berada di toko itu. Pukul 3.

Kulihat jam yang menggantung indah di dinding ruang tengah ini. Jarum panjang berada di angka 6 dan jarum pendek berada di antara 2 dan 3. SETENGAH JAM LAGI? Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku dan mengganti pakaianku kilat. Dan berlari keluar rumah Kyuhyun, tanpa menguncinya karena pintu akan mengunci otomatis jika di tutup.

Satu kata untuk Kyuhyun.

GILA

Bagaimana bisa dia baru memberitahuku saat dia akan telat seperti ini?

Aku menyetop taksi yang lewat didepanku lalu langsung memasukinya dan memberitahukan alamat yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan pada supir taksi. Setelah mengangguk, supir taksi itu mulai menjalankan taksinya ketujuanku.

.

.

"Huft, untung saja tidak telat."

Lega, karena aku datang 5 menit sebelum tepat jam 3. Dan sekarang disinilah aku, di toko yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Toko jam ternyata. Aku sudah mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian pelayan toko bernuansa biru. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan kasir di toko yang super sepi ini. Bagaimana kyuhyun bisa bekerja disini? Apa gaji disini bisa membantunya membeli cincin? Aku jadi bosan sendiri karena toko ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Miris sekali.

**AUTHOR POV**

KRING KRING

Pintu sebuah toko berbunyi menandakan ada seorang pelanggan yang memasuki toko.

Seorang pria berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah toko. Toko jam? Oh toko jam yang sekarang sedang di jaga oleh Eunhyuk, peran utama dicerita ini. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas resmi, dan kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya. Dia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Selamat Datang." Sapa Eunhyuk ramah.

"Saya ingin mengambil pesanan." Ujar pria itu pada Eunhyuk yang dijawab anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Atas nama siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada pria itu.

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah membuka kacamatanya dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk baik-baik.

"Kau?" ucap pria itu seperti tak terpacaya dengan apa yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk hanya terlihat bingung. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'apa pria ini mengenalku?' 'apa dia temanku juga seperti kyuhyun?'. Begitulah pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ssi! Waah, kau berubah banyak sekali." Lanjut pria itu senang seperti bertemu kawan lama.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih bingung.

"Oh ya, dulu kau bahkan belum sempat berkenalan denganku." Eunhyuk bertambah bingung dengan pria itu.

"Aku penata buku di perpustakaan. Apa kau mengingatku?" tanyanya lagi yang mendapat gelengan dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku memang belum berkenalan denganmu, jadi kau tidak mengingatku. Apalagi aku terakhir kali melihatmu itu 5 tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya pada Eunhyuk, tapi tetap saja Eunhyuk tidak tau.

"Jadi kita berkenalan sekarang saja, aku Tan Hangeng tapi biasanya di panggil Hankyung. Aku ini pengaggum rahasiamu dari dulu." Jawab pria itu membongkar jati dirinya.

Eunhyuk terkejut? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika orang yang menggumi dirinya sejak dulu dan sekarang orang itu mengatakan bahwa dia –Hankyung –adalah pengagum rahasia Eunhyuk.

Hankyung mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah handphone.

"Ah, pertemuan kita tidak bisa lama-lama Eunhyuk-ssi. Aku sudah di sms untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Ah aku ambil saja pesananku atas nama Hankyung." Ucap Hankyung cepat.

Karena merasa Hankyung terburu-buru, Eunhyuk juga dengan cepat mengambil pesanan atas nama Hankyung. Setelah itu Hankyung membayar dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari toko. Saat Hankyung berbalik, ternyata sudah ada pelanggan lagi yang mengantri di belakangnya. Karena terlalu asik berbicara dengan Hankyung, Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kalau tadi bel di pintu berbunyi. Bahkan author juga kagak denger -_-

"Selamat datang." Karena merasa ada pelanggan baru, Eunhyuk menyapanya dengan senyuman ramahnya kembali.

"Kyuhyun tidak bekerja?" tanya pria itu setelah berada dihadapan Eunhyuk.

'Oh kenalannya Kyuhyun.' Batin Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun ada urusan mendadak, jadi saya yang menggantikannya." Jawab Eunhyuk ramah.

Pria itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan terus mengamati wajah Eunhyuk.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit membuyarkan pikiran pria itu.

"Baiklah, saya ambil pesanan atas nama Lee Sungmin." Ujar pria itu.

'Lee Sungmin? Maksudnya Sungmin'nya' Kyuhyun? Orang ini juga kenal Sungmin?' Tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Bersikap professional, Eunhyuk mengenyampingkan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya lalu mengambil barang pesanan pria itu.

"Terima Kasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Eunhyuk memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang langsung di terima oleh pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, lalu perlahan pergi dari hadapan Eunhyuk. Tapi saat pintu yang ia –pria itu –buka terbuka dan otomatis membunyikan bel pintu.

KRING KRING

Pria itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap kearah Eunhyuk. Pria itu tersenyum lebar sekali. Lalu dia berjalan kehadapan Eunhyuk masih dengan senyuman yang masih merekah.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa bingung karena pelanggannya ini kembali lagi setelah mau pergi meninggalkan toko tadi.

"Eh, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja, bolehkan nona?" tanya pria itu sedikit malu-malu.

Merasa aneh, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa namamu nona?" tanya pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Eunhyuk.

"Saya Lee Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan pria itu.

"Hai Hyukkie, lama tidak bertemu ya." ujar pria itu menambah tanda tanya dalam kepala Eunhyuk

"Sekitar 5 tahun? Atau 8 tahun? Atau bahkan kita belum pernah bertemu sama sekali." lanjut pria itu dengan senyum 100 watt nya.

DEGGG

'Apakah dia?' Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kenalkan, aku Lee Donghae. Pangeran tidurmu."

**-FIN-**

Horeeeeeeeeee, udah selesai! Akhirnya selesaiii *jingkrak jingkrak* Sueneeeng deh ane.. makasih ya yang udah baca, eh review nyaa untuk menghargai author ga punya pengalaman ini. Author sadar diri kok kalo cerita ku ngga menarik ... keliatan dari review -_-

Tapi, author mau bales review satu-satu nih

**acipa calange unyuk-nya donge :** menarik? Huaaaaaaaaa makasih bangeeet yaaa udah mau baca plus ngasi komeeen. *peluk acipa* ini udah FIN nih, gimana-gimana? mudahmudahan ngga ngecewain acipa ya

**yadong wannabe : **Eh ngga suka gs? *langsung cek ke profil nabe* waaah iya, tapi gapapakan baca cerita saya? .. MAKASIH YA NABE-CHAN reviewnyaa! *Peluuk nabe sampe sesek* Waah author malu, padahal ini fic pertama tapi dibilang ngena banget.. *ngumpet dibalik hae* nggapapa nabe, malah author makasih banget gara-gara nabe frontal, hahaha. Gimana-gimana? apakah semua pertanyaan nabe sudah terungkap disini? kaloooo belum nanti tanya aja deh, ntar author jawab dengan senang hati. Ini udaah fin nih, gimanagimana? Mudahmudahan nabe-chan sukaaa ya.. Sekali lagi MAKASIH NABE CHAAAN XD

**Lee Hyuka : **Waaaa makasih dibilang baguuus. Makasih juga udah baca + review.. Ini udah fin, gimanagimana? Mudahmudahan Hyuka ngga kecewa ya :D

**han eunkyo :**waah, makasih udah suka + baca + review.. Makasih banget :* ini udah fin, gmana? Mudahmudahan eunkyo suka ya :D

**Kim HyaKuw :** Passstiii, foreveeer EunHae. Hahaha, makasih ya udah mau baca + review. *peluk Hyakuw* Iyaaaa, sungmin itu saudara sepupunya donghae di mokpo. Sungmin bukan ngga bilang serumah, cuma dia taunya kalo Kyuhyun itu udah bilangin secara mendetail tentang donghae ke Hyukkie. jadi Sungmin taunya kalo Hyukkie itu udah tau semua. Begitu, maaaaf ya kalo bingungin. maklum aja author ngga punya pengalaman ya kaya gini. .. Hee, tebakan kamu salah, hhehe. tidak ada pihak ke tiga.. Ini udah fin, mudahmudahan ngga bikin kecewa Hyakuw yaa :D

**ChibiKyu : **Waaaah makasih dibilang kereen. makasih juga udah mau baca + review.. ini udah fin, gmana? Mudahmudahan suka ya :D

**Anonymouss :** Ehhhh, Dibilang bagus.. *peluk Anonymouss* makaasih ya mau baca + review.. heheh, yang penting udah baca #eh Makasih yaaa.. masalah karya berikutnya, silahkan ditunggu aja deh. tapi ngga tau kapan mau update nya :D maaaakasssih yaaaa

**love haehyuk :** Kurang seru yaa? maaf yaa, tapi emang udah mentok situ aja pemikiran author kurang pengalaman ini, soalnya udah sesuai bgt sama MV IU nya sendiri yang emang berhentinya disitu doank. Maafin saya ya... tapiii, makasih udah mau baca + ngasih revieww :D

**chabluebilubilu : **hehehe, author juga ngerasa lucu sendiri ngebayanginnya, ckck. Ah masa? Hahaha, makasi yaaaa *peluk chabluebilubilu* iyaaa, emang endingnya mau disamain sama si Author. hahah, lamaran ya? emang pada mau diterusin? enggak ah, kayaknya banyak yang ngga minat dan author mentok aja dibagian situ, belum bayangin seterusnya.. heheh.. KYAAA makasih ya udah suka + read + review... Makasih banyaaak

Author ngelanjutin nih fic karena mau menghargai juga yang udah mau repot-repot review di cerita ga jelas ini.. Pokoknya yang udah review.. MAKASIH BANGEEEEEEEEET *Peluk satu-satu readers*

Ohya, bagi readers yang belom baca special fic dari You & Me, aku udah publish #promosi..


End file.
